The Prodigal Time Traveler
by GeekChicKid
Summary: The Doctor. A man who has saved and destroyed thousands of races, has been brought to his knees again. The same woman who shocked him with her love and beauty, has made him go weak again. This time with news of his child. Now there are two Time Lords in the universe, and The Silence is not pleased. To what lengths will the Doctor now go to, to protect his family?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yeah new fandom! Dr. Who has taken my heart in the Tardis and has just ran with it. It's horrible. Horribly amazing. Gosh. Oh well this is a story that just manifested when me and my friends Sara and Andrew were talking about . Hope ya'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

Chapter 1

"Alavaria! Gosh I never get tired of this place! Really it's just so cool! You see on this planets, rock sediment glows. Literally here the rocks glow! And once a year, the rocks and sand will glow multi color! Like honestly where have you seen that. Nowhere! That's where!", the Doctor yelled as he stepped out of the TARDIS.

Amy and Rory rolled their eyes at the Doctor. Amy smiled as she took in the beautiful sight. It really was a pretty place. There were people all around, just walking along the beach where they had landed. really peaceful. There had been non-stop travel and adventure for the past few weeks and this was the first time they had been able to relax. Although, they were with the Doctor. And with the Doctor, trouble was never far away. "Hello Sweetie." A sultry voice said.

Speak of the devil. The Doctor got a mischievous look in his eye and turned to face his curly haired eye candy. River Song, ever the exhibitionist, wore her signature low cut tank top with short shorts. The flirting began the minute the two met eyes. "River! Didn't expect to see you here! Not that I don't always enjoy seeing you."

A chaste peck on the lips followed. Amy laughed while Rory blushed, it was still odd to see his 'little' girl being flirtatious with the doctor. "Mum! Dad! Great to see you as always. Now is this a leisure trip? Or does the Doctor have a need to show off and save the world again?", River smirked as the Doctor gave her an exasperated look.

With a huff the Doctor responded,"No River, this a little vacation. And I do not always have a need to show off! Stop spreading rumors!"

River threw her head back and laughed,"You are so wrong. Your ego is so big and fragile you always need something to prove that you still got it. But I digress. So! If this is just a pleasure trip, why don't you all come and stay at my hotel room? I need to tell you all something anyway."

The little time traveling family went inside the TARDIS and parked the old girl right beside the hotel. The hotel was lavish. definitely River. The room was evermore extravagant as it had an extra room in the room. It held a full kitchen and wash room. There were floor to ceiling windows that gave a view of the beach. Instead of a hotel room, it looked more like a lavish apartment really. After a few minutes everyone was seated in the 'living room' with their drinks. Amy, Rory and River withtheir glasses of wine and the Doctor with his water. River then took a deep breath and said,"Ok. Now everyone I need you to breathe. Deeply. Especially you sweetie."

The Doctor scrunched up his face,"Now why would I need to do that? What is SOOO big, that I need to take a deep breath?"

River rolled her eyes at her husbands stubbornness,"Alright then. Sweetie... You have a daughter."

A silence fell across the room. The Doctor's eyes grew as large as dinner plates. It didn't appear that he was breathing. He dropped his glass, spilling water all over the carpet. For a good 2 minutes, there was an uncomfortable pause. "WHAT?! When exactly where you going to tell me?", the Doctor jumped up yelling loud enough to wake the dead.

"I just did! I would've told you sooner but you know with the whole moving in different directions and you never answering your phone its a bit hard!", River retorted.

Amy and Rory just sat there. In shock of the news they had just received. Amy, 27 and a grandmother, this was very weird for her. The Doctor just raked back his hair with his fingers, trying to get a grip on things. The Doctor. A man who has saved and destroyed thousands of races, was rocked to his knees when this woman came along, and know she's doing it again with the mere mention of him having a child. What does she look like? What is she like? Was she already cursed with being a time anomaly? Where is she? When is she? "Where is she? What is her name?", The Doctor asked with a sigh.

River smiled and said,"Miami,Florida; 2013. Her name is Gemini."

The Doctor started racing down to the TARDIS outside. Everyone immediately followed him. They all rushed inside and watched as the Doctor rushed about, going to the controls, setting up coordinates.

"Doctor? What are you doing?" Rory asked, standing behind Amy.

"I'm going to see my daughter Rory. We're leaving right now! Everyone get in!" The Doctor turned to Amy and said, "Well Amy, we'll finally get that Miami trip."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Gemini! Get down here! Your ride is here! Vale vale!" , a voice rang through the stucco building. "Oye I hear ya! I'm coming!", a sassy and fiery voice called back. Yelling is a natural occurrence here in Roberta's Home for Girls. With 20 girls from the ages 15-4 things could get loud. The loudest was 15 year old Gemini. Left at the orphanage at a month old by her mother, she had been there the longest. She had seen girl after girl come and go here. She had been picked before, but they always brought her back after 2 days. She had specifically gotten good grades, been sports captain and led NHS at her school, just to make her more desirable for adoption. However every time she got adopted, she was brought back. They all said the same thing 'Its as if there is an omen about her. As if she shouldn't be taken from here yet.'. Gemini had learned to live with the disappointment, though there was always a small glimmer of hope that one day her mum would come back for her. For now, it was time to live in the moment and go to the mall with her friends.

"Gemini," a motherly voice called from a room adjacent to the front door, "some people are here to see you." Gemini immediately stopped in her tracks. It had been 4 years since someone had called for a possible adoption for her. She had already passed the age of cutesy childhood and knew she wasn't likely to be picked. She prepared for disappointment, turned on her heels and strode into the room with confidence. She walked in and stopped. Two couples. One younger and one older. She had never seen her parents. Not even a photo. But she immediately knew that the curvy, curly haired woman was her mother; and the tall, lanky man was her father. It was in her heart, she knew it was them. But her mind stopped her from hoping.

Gemini questioned, "What's all this?" The owner of the orphanage,Roberta, Gemini's basic replacement mother smiled and said,"Sweetheart, these are your parents. and the Doctor." Gemini went to the light wood table in the middle of the light blue, muraled room. She sat in the chair across from the group, completely floored as to what was happening. Her mouth was slack. Roberta looked at the ground and back at the group and said,"I will uh, leave you alone. Let you get you reacquainted ,and get the adoption papers." The door closed behind Roberta, and River song started.

"Gemini, my sweet darling girl. Oh how I've missed you." The Doctor just stood there and stared at his daughter. Oh how much she looked like them. Her curvy figure was a replica to his River's. Long corkscrew curls tumbling down to her waist was enchanting. The same brown color as his own. Her eyes though. A beautiful, mysterious gray, with long black lashes. Her face was so sweet. Yet you could see the mischief and cleverness in her eyes and in the set of her lips. It was so evident that this was their child. At that moment the doctor felt a sharp pang inside. Had he only picked up his phone! He could've have seen her toddle, speak her first words, learn the secrets of the universe. Instead she was here, alone. And that nearly broke both his hearts. A single tear ran down his cheek. Amy looked at him, and wrapped her arms around him in comfort, knowing what it's like to miss your child's life.

Gemini looked at her father. A tear? Did he even know of her existence until this point? She just sat there. Completely in shock of how sudden all of this was. River started to look a little uncomfortable, then asked,"Gemini love, have you any questions?" Gemini looked up at her mother. Oh she had questions all right.

"Why? Why did you leave me here? I thought you were dead." The Doctor couldn't even look at anyone. For the shame he felt. He just went to look out the window. River had to sit at one of the chairs, tears threatening to fall. Germini let out a breathy laugh,"You know, Roberta talked often talked of you two. She said that you," pointing at the Doctor,"You were apparently some medical doctor of the coast of Costa Rica. That you died from a gang shooting at your office. And you," this time at River Song," died out on the street. Trying to save me." She rolled her eyes,"Now here you are. Safe and very much alive. However I have some other questions...What am I?" The Doctor perked up his ears at this. Did she think that she was human?

The Doctor this time spoke, in a meek voice,"Gemini, you are one of the last of an ancient and almost extinct race. I hail from the planet Gallifry. Gemini, therefore, you and I are the last two Time Lords..." A look of clarity came across Gemini's face. She asked slowly,"Is... that why Roberta treated any illness I had at home... That's why she never took me to the doctor's office... I'm an alien... That's why I have... 2 hearts?" The Doctor nodded.

Roberta came back in, with the papers,"Now here is the thing about the adoption. Since Gemini has lived here for so long, this has almost become her real home. I would feel better letting her become adopted if we asked for her consent." Roberta looked at Gemini,"Honey, do you wish to go with your parents?"

There was a silence. Everyone held their breath. Rory and Amy hadn't even spoken to her and they hoped with all their hearts that she would come with them. Their granddaughter had already grown up without them knowing. The Doctor gripped River Songs hand; so scared that she would say no.

Gemini looked at the family before her. They had left her. Missed everything. However she still felt drawn to them. Whatever hurt she had felt, was numbed around them. She had her whole life here though. What about school? Her friends? The girls here? Roberta... It was a hard decision... "I want..."


	3. Chapter 3

AU: Ohmylanta 275 reads?! Excuse me?! Ahhh I'm flipping out this has made my week. Thank ya'll for reading this! Sorry for the cliff hanger! Thanks for your reviews and follows! BE WARNED! ANGST AND A LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor Who characters or Lil'Wayne and his song 'How to Love.'

Chapter 3

"...to stay here."

The Doctor closed his eyes. He shed one single, crystal tear. River Song looked down. Amy squeezed Rory's hand. Gemini had said no. No to a life with a family, adventure, and love. Amy hoped that Gemini would say yes. Just because she knew that the Doctor would beat himself up over not being there for her. He would've been a great father. If only Gemini knew that. If only she knew how sorry the Doctor was.

Roberta gave a forced, uncomfortable smile at the ground,"Well um, why don't you all, stay with us for the night. Traveling through all time and space you all must be exhausted. River we have your favorite up tonight, steak and rice. Margarita!" A little girl came bounding into the room. She was about 6 years old. Very small and rather dark skinned with two black, shiny pony tails with pink ribbons that matched with her pink sundress. Margarita looked up to see the Doctor's eyes, and smiled as if to say 'Hello. Do you want to be my friend?'. Margarita turned to face Roberta to hear her tasks. Roberta smiled at the small child and asked,"Margarita dear, could you please show our guests to their rooms? Angelique's and Marisol's old rooms should be clean." Margarita nodded, smiled back up at the Doctor and took his hand, leading him to the upstairs. River Song followed behind everyone else. She turned back to see Gemini roll her eyes and ask to leave with her friends, and to see Roberta mouth no.

The Doctor simply listened to the little girl chatter away as she led the company up the stairs. His mind drifted off though. Thinking how maybe Gemini was like this. Lively and talkative. She must have been. She was his child anyway. He listened though when Margarita suddenly said,"You're not a normal daddy are you?" The Doctor gave a quizzical look and asked in a confused voice,"I'm sorry what?" Margarita continued,"You're not a normal daddy. You're Gemini's daddy which makes you special. She used to tell stories about you all the time. She said you were a great hero. Fighting monsters and saving the world every day. She said you lived amongst the stars. And that when you dreamed a good dream a whole glittering galaxy was formed. She said that you also found families for little girls like us... But then Gemini went to highschool and Roberta told her the fake story of what happened to you. She was still our pretend mommy. But she changed. You could see it in her face. She looked so sad. And then you couldn't see any sign of who she was."

By that time they had reached their assigned rooms. There was two twin beds in each room, so as to accommodate more girls. Angelique's room was hot pink, with old posters of stars and pictures torn from magazines. In the adjoined room, Marisol's, it was purple, with shelving and left behind books of famous authors like Charles Dickens and C.S Lewis. Margarita turned around and smiled,"Dinner is at six. That's when the short hand is on the 6 and the big hand is on the 12. Gemini taught me that." With that the bright girl skipped down the stairs.

The Doctor sat on the bed, knees nearly reaching the middle of his diaphragm due to his long legs, and put his head in his hands. River Song sat across the room on the other bed, hands in lap waiting to listen to him. Because this is what married people do. They take turns in comforting each other. The Doctor was just easier to break down. They stayed like this for a good five minutes. Silent. Only the sound of the busy Miami streets below and their own breathing, but River Song knew better. She knew it was only the calm before the storm, and a hurricane was about to happen in..

three...

two...

one...

"AHHHHHH!", yelled the doctor. Getting up and throwing a spare pillow from his given bed. Not wanting to ruin the room Roberta so graciously gave to them, he only punched and kicked the air in a way River knew that would cause him some bloody knuckles should he have been in their room in the TARDIS. River sat there watching him as only she could, waiting for the right moment to comfort him in his anger. When he finally finished he sat next to her, head in hands again, silent sobs pushing their way out. River began to rub circles on his back, shushing to calm him down.

The Doctor sniffled, "I could've been there. I maybe would've missed the birth, but we could've made it work. I know it would have. That stupid phone. Even more stupid me! Why? Why?! I've caused so much anguish, this is just the icing on the cake though, Why would anyone want me?! When I cause such pain and heart break? I'm a plague to anyone I'm around!" River let one single tear fall. She needed to be the brave one. "Sweetie. You are a wonderful man. People love you because you love them. You show such care and protection to those around you. You have shown that you will die for anyone. That is why they love you so. That is why I love you. Gemini has been through a lot. We all have. She is a teenager. Gemini is confused and is not sure how to love. Give her time dear. If she chooses to stay here, let it be. It's what's best for her. However, don't you dare say that you are a plague. You're a gift. Remember that. We've been through Armageddon together and we can get through this too." With that she kissed the Doctor's forehead. The Doctor relaxed, comforted at his wife's words. They stayed there together again, feeling each others company, until a knock came at the door.

The door opened and there stood a nervous Rory,"Um one of the girls said that dinner is ready. And uuh... a girl named Liliana would like you to know that you are extremely uuh... attractive, Doctor." Rory then closed the door behind him as be left, a very deep red on his cheeks. River chuckled as the Doctor began to blush and she led him down stairs, following to where a lot of noise was.

They pushed the white swinging door that led to the dining room and saw a very interesting sight. The radio was blaring music. Gemini was leading the rest of the girls around the room, setting up the table, while she was singing along to the words.

_You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart _

_Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out _

_How to love How to love _

_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever _

_Now you're in a corner tryna put it together _

_How to love How to love _

_For a second you were here _

_Now you over there It's hard not_ to stare, the way you moving your body Like you never had a love

Never had a love

As the Doctor listened he heard the words and realized the meaning of the words to her. He and River weren't there. She doesn't know what it's like to have a family to love her. Roberta was there thank God, but it doesn't completely fill the void that a family would.

_When you was just a youngin' your looks were so precious _

_But now your grown up _

_So fly it's like a blessing but you can't have a man look at you for five seconds _

_Without you being insecure _

_You never credit yourself, so when you got older _

_It's seems like you came back ten times over _

_Now you're sitting here in this corner _

_Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulders _

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart _

_Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out _

_How to love How to love _

Gemini was a pretty girl. 'She must've been hurt been hurt by some boy in the past though. She was so young.' The Doctor thought. She didn't have her father there to keep her safe from all of that. In fact he made it worse. The doctor kept thinking such things; bring him lower and lower.

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever _

_Now you're in this corner tryna put it together _

_How to love How to love _

Gemini picked up one of the younger girls and put her on her hip. Dancing with her in circles around the light wood table.

_For a second you were here _

_Now you over there _

_It's hard not to stare the way you moving your body _

_Like you never had a love _

_Had a love _

_Oh, you had a lot of dreams that transformed to visions_

_The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions _

_But it wasn't your fault _

_Wasn't in your intentions _

_To be the one here talking to me _

_Be the one listenin' _

_Baby, so don't be mad _

_Nobody else tripping _

_You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook _

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart _

_Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out _

_How to love How to love _

Her voice was so lovely. So full of soul. She really felt the song and she sounded beautiful. Another trait from her parents. An ability to sing wonderfully and with heart.

_Oh, See I just want you to know _

_That you deserve the best _

_You're beautiful You're beautiful _

_Yeah_

_And I want you to know, you're far from the usual _

Gemini was smiling, until she turned around and saw River and the Doctor, her smile fell, and she silently put the rest of the Dixie napkins on the plates. The rest of the girls, who were all under 10 years of age, pulled at her camisole to make her continue singing. Gemini resisted, shaking her curls as a response.

Amy and Rory had already been there listening to Gemini sing. Now they looked sheepish. Like children who had just been caught doing something they shouldn't do.

Everyone finally sat down. Gemini was somehow placed right in front of the Doctor and River Song, crossing her arms and not looking at them. Roberta came in holding a tray of... Fish sticks? Roberta placed the tray on the table and said,"Sorry about the change in the menu. The fridge is broken and the meat spoiled. Some how though our two boxes of fish sticks didn't though." She also placed a bowl of what appeared to custard on the table as well. The Doctors eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. "Gemini there's your custard for your fish sticks as usual.", Roberta said to Gemini. She smiled at The Doctor and company,"Gemini loves her fish sticks and custard. I have no clue where. No one else I know does that." Amy and Rory just gave a smile smile to one another. Though she rejected them, there was no giving up her inherited habits. Roberta started,"Gemini mi corazon, would you pleas say grace?" Gemini nodded, "Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for your grace and favor Lord. Thank you for taking care of us. Thank you for Roberta and her love. Thank you for your protection over our visitors. In Jesus's name we pray, Amen." Gemini looked up at the Doctors eyes, gave a nearly invisible smile and dove in for the custard.


	4. Chapter 4

AU: Hello everyone! First off can I just say that I LOVE to see reviews! It's just fabulous! So I just would like to give some shout outs! If that's okay.. Nikki Pond: HAHA Amy Pond really is too young to be a grandmother. Though I just thought it was fabulous(sorry I love that word) to make her a grand mum. Haha I was just imagining a bunch of these girls just crushing over the Doctor. Because let's be honest. Matt Smith is hot. I imagine Liliana being like 11 or 12 years old.

Lilith: Would that not be fantastic if that was the first question?! I would die!Now about the name... I was sitting in Geometry trying to think of a name. I was originally going to name her Sara, after my friend who is new to the fandom. Then I thought that it was WAY to generic and I just couldn't do it. So I was like, 'Well lets make it a spacey sort of name.' And I immediately thought of Gemini. I don't know. If you can think of a better name, tell me and I'll gladly use it:)

Guest(I don't know your pen name): I'm glad you liked the first chapter! I was so nervous about it. Yes I know the whole orphanage thing is soooo clichéd. It pained me to write it, but I thought it needed it. However, if you allow me, I could write another fanfic with that plot. Just having a bunch of stories on how the Doctor raised her on the TARDIS.

Disclaimer: I can't afford a happy meal by myself, much less the characters of . So no they're not mine.

Chapter 4

After dinner, everyone was sent to bed. The Doctor and company were recruited to help get all 20 girls to bed. To the dismay of the Doctor and the entertainment of River, Amy and Rory; the Doctor was made to make sure the 12-13 year olds brushed their teeth, and stopped talking to get to bed. This task met the Doctor with 4 VERY clingy Tweens just wanting to plant a kiss on his cheek. Liliana being the worst. After 30 minutes of tugging girls off his neck, he was able to get out of the pink room.

As he walked down the hallway, going to change for bed, he ran into Gemini. Gemini was a little put off. Dinner was.. Strange at the least. All through dinner her and her dad had fought silently over the custard and fish sticks. He managed to mesmerize her 'babies' with tales of different planets and battles he had fought. He had turned on the radio again and taught the girls his dance moves. Everyone was having a good time. Even Gemini laughed a bit at his child like antics. However, something tall and dark was in the doorway caught her eye. And she was quiet for the rest of dinner. Her eyes hazed a bit in the memory of the thing she saw.

The Doctor saw it, and knew something wasn't right her,"Do you want to talk?"

Gemini nodded and led him to where he assumed, her room. He walked in there, and he gasped. Inside it was painted TARDIS blue. With it, there was a mural full of galaxies, beautiful and bright. The window was open, with Gemini climbing out of it. The Doctor followed. The roof was right by the window. A ledge was there to keep someone from falling off if there was someone on the roof. Which Gemini and eventually the Doctor were.

For a bit they sat on the roof in peace. Watching the neon Miami skyline. As much as Gemini wanted to hate the Doctor, she still felt a bond there. She felt an urge to ask about him.

Finally Gemini broke the silence,"So who are you? What do you do? ". The Doctor was shocked that she actually asked him a question in a casual manner.

Gemini laughed and rolled her eyes,"Hey, I may not like who my dad is; but I do deserve to know what he is and what he does." The Doctor smirked. So much sass. Just like his River. In fact, also like Amy. Must run in the family, the girl parts anyways.

He smiled and took a deep breath,"Well... like I said, I am from a nearly extinct race known as the Time Lords. My home planet Gallifrey was destroyed in a great war. You, your mother and I are the last of our kind. What we do is travel across time and space, in a big, blue, sexy thing known as the TARDIS. We run around having fantastic adventures and sometimes save the universe."

Gemini nodded her head in semi belief,"Well.. that kinda explains my fascination with space. And my hatred yet extreme pity for the imbeciles at school."

The Doctor asked,"Have you any friends at school?" Was she all alone in school as well? Gemini laughed,"I'm friends with only boys. And they are complete nerds. They're the only people I can have an almost intelligent conversation with. I have only one close friend who is a girl. Her name is Jessie, I go to her for girl stuff."

The Doctor nodded his head and inquired,"And what of your teachers? Are they some what clever?"

Gemini snorted,"Well I'm never really sure. I'm always sent to detention before I can find out." The Doctor chuckled. So River.

They stayed on the roof for what seemed like forever. Just talking about anything. It was so natural and so carefree. Eventually the Doctor began telling tales of his adventures. From the Vampires in Venice to his and River Song's wedding. He told his stories in true Galifreyan fashion. In great detail, with perfect description so that when the listener is asleep they dream of what they had been told. The Doctor was so enthralled at his own story; he didn't notice that Gemini had fallen asleep until she almost fell off the roof. He laughed at his daughter. Mouth open and all.

He somehow managed to carry her inside and lay her down on the white bed. The Doctor pulled the covers over her, something he wished he could've done before. He brushed her chocolate brown curls away from her eyes and kissed her forehead. She looked so heavenly to him. An absolute angel. The Doctor kneeled by her bedside. Just holding her hand, afraid that if he let go, she would never come back.

He didn't know how long he was there until a gentle knock came at the door. In came River in a white dressing gown,"Sweetie? What are you still doing up? It's 1 in the morning."

The Doctor sighed,"I was just putting her to bed. She fell asleep during one of my stories."

River Song laughed,"Well you do tend to go into long, dull details my love." She looked at her husband gazing at their sleeping daughter,"What are you thinking in that clever mind of yours?" Not looking away The Doctor responded,"Is this what it'd be like? Living in a house. Putting her to bed. Watching her sleep. Watching her grow." River Song came over, knelt by the bed and thought out loud,"Well... I imagine we'd probably live in the TARDIS. Going places; with you holding her in one of those baby back packs of course. We would be as we have always been. Raising our daughter in different time streams. I'm sure the TARDIS would get a kick out of Gemini..." The Doctor interrupted,"No. No. Had we a normal, very human life... Is this what we'd experience?" River pondered. She had often thought the very same thing. However she much preferred the life she had so she tended not to think about it too often. Carefully River started,"Well, I assume... We'd have a nice home.. TARDIS blue of course, you would have some job teaching. I would have some teaching job as well. We'd watch our daughter grow. We'd have a... dull life really."

The Doctor sighed. He knew that they had seen so much, a human life was unthinkable. However hard their life was, they would never change it. He only regretted that Gemini was not there to be with them. The kissed their daughter goodnight and the Doctor left the room to sleep. River lagged behind, whispered to Gemini's forehead,"Dream big dreams my love. Reach for the stars for they are attainable." With that she turned off the lights and left the room.

Gemini was floating through space. All around her there were stars and galaxies. All of them were swirling around here, in a nonsensical, beautiful dance. Gemini put her hand out to touch what children call 'star dust' and it fluttered all around her. She was in awe of the beauty that surrounded her. She stayed there star gazing when she heard voices in the distance, "Gemini darling! Over here!" Gemini turned around to see her Dad, Mum, Amy and Rory all reaching out of the strange blue box. She smiled big,"I'm here! I'm coming!" Her real family was there. Reaching out to touch her hand. So so close to their fingertips. She could feel the warmth and love become stronger as she got closer. When she was centimeters away from their touch, the door snapped shut. The box disappeared and the space around her went dark. It had suddenly become dark and cold. Gemini was breathing heavily at the suddenness of what had happened. Then she started falling. Falling and falling into nothingness. Gemini thought she might die of the cold and darkness when a voice called out,"Gemini!"

Gemini sat up in her bed with a start. A cold sweat ran down her face. Light poured into her room. She looked at her clock. 10 am?! Oh no. Oh no oh no. Gemini knew she had missed their departure. While talking to the Doctor, she felt drawn to his stories of adventure. She felt an inexplicable bond between her and the Doctor. After her dream, she took it as a sign that she needed to go with them.

Gemini ran down the stairs, neglecting Roberta's calls for breakfast. She ran to the back door, where she knew that the box had been parked in the backyard. Gemini swung the door open, hoping to see the strange spaceship that brought her family to her. Instead she saw the backyard. The same way she's seen it for 15 years. They left her. Of course they would she thought. Gemini sat on the back porch. Tears streaming down her face. Ever since she was 5 and Antonio Menendez called her ugly and that no one would want her; she made a point never to cry. To never show how weak she was. However, these just kept coming. From a trickle to a steady stream, they just kept flowing.

It was a few minutes later when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Gemini looked up, blinked her silver gray eyes to adjust to the sunlight to see who it was. With a gasp, she recognized the face. Long nose, square chin, child eyes and floppy hair.

The Doctor asked," Gemini. What on earth are you doing out here?! With those short shorts?! You'll make a shame in the whole neighborhood!"

Gemini stood up, trying to keep her cool. To show she wasn't crying, she pushed the Doctor,"I thought you left me! How could you?!"

The Doctor got a confused look on his face. Didn't she not want to leave? "Did you want to come with us?"

Gemini thought for a moment. Did she really want to leave? Gemini turned around, opened the back door of the house and yelled,"BYE EVERYONE! IM LEAVING WITH MY FAMILY!"

21 heads came out the door. All with questioning looks. When they saw Gemini with the Doctor they all whooped for joy, and then ran to them giving them hugs and kisses.

Gemini and her now father made a run to the TARDIS, laughing hysterically at the insanity. Gemini stopped at the door, turned to see her once family. Saw all their faces. People who she knew entirely, and knew her entirely. A single tear ran down Roberta's face. Gemini ran to Roberta and gave her a hug and a meaningful kiss on her soft, wrinkled cheek. Roberta let her go, and nodded to her. Telling her to go. As she got into the TARDIS, she took one last look at her former family, then turned back to embrace her forever family.


	5. Chapter 5

AU: Ohmyfanta! Over 900 reads? What is this wizardry?! I never thought that it would come to this! Well thank you all! You're fantastic! Anyway... I have two favors to ask. First to any artists out there; I have noticed that there is an EXTREME lack of fan art pertaining to a Doctor, River and Baby. So, if anyone could draw me a picture of the Doctor, River Song, Gemini (Amy and Rory too if you want :D) and PM me it I will greatly appreciate and write any fanfic(Doctor/River preferred) you wish. Secondly, could ya'll please review? Those little things make me very happy! Anyway... Oh, does anyone else think that the song 'Glowing' by Nikki Williams is a perfect representation of the Doctor and River's relationship? Gah, every time I listen to that song I just get them feels!

Disclaimer: I ain't rich so I ain't taking ownership. On anything, the show or the lullaby.

Chapter 5

"So,Gemini there is only one rule, that you must follow on the TARDIS. It's that there's no rules! Well that's not entirely true you see. Like no flying the TARDIS. No shooting hats. Actually no shooting whatsoever. No cooking for you, because I am definitely the best cook in all of time and space.." The Doctor went on and on, rambling as he gave Gemini a tour of the TARDIS. Or as much as he could since it was so big on the inside. Gemini had phased out awhile ago, her father tended to ramble from what she could tell. One look at River told her that she was thinking the same.

The Doctor turned around to face his daughter and said,"You're lost aren't you?"

Gemini tried to suppress a chuckle and said,"Yeah, sorry old man. I think I'll just try to figure it out as I go along."

The Doctor shrugged in acceptance,"Well I might as well show you your room here." The Doctor was about to open the door when he suddenly blocked the entrance and asked in a hurried tone,"Wait, two favorite colors quickly."

Gemini stammered trying to make a quick decision,"Um teal and blue?" The Doctor knocked on the blue door twice before smiling at Gemini and opening the door. Gemini gasped as she walked through. The Doctor and River smiled in the doorway, pleased that she enjoyed the arrangement. The ceiling was painted a deep, but bright blue. The ceiling held a mural (like the one in her old room) of the universe was on her ceiling. However, due to the TARDIS's creativeness, the mural was moving. Meaning that different parts of the universe were always moving and changing. Like the picture mobiles you might have used as a nightlight when you were little. The lateral parts of the walls were a shiny teal. There was a white metal frame day bed, the bars swirled in spirals in a mesmerizing effect. The floor was light wood. Across the bed there was a white washed closet, full of all the clothes she could possibly need (even though TARDIS would be sure to provide more when needed). Though there was no light fixture, there was a soft glow around the room. Not to bright, not to dark. Gemini loved the room. It felt like home. As soon as she had stepped on the TARDIS, she felt a sort of peace fall over her. As if she had been on holiday for a long time, and had finally returned home.

She breathed out, "It's perfect." River Song smiled. She had long awaited this moment. For her family to be together. Maybe now time will be re-written, and the time lines will be finally linear. River thought to herself how lovely her daughter had grown up to be. The child like mirth in her eyes was a direct trait from her father. Though the infamous Amy Pond/River Song fire was evident as well. Gemini was definitely an impossible joy. The TARDIS hummed in agreement with River.

Back in the control room, Amy and Rory were discussing the fact of their Grandparenthood. "Amy, we're...we're...".

"Grandparents I know!", Amy snapped. Amy was still trying to process the whole thing.

Rory was just stammering and babbling,"That means our baby had a baby... The Doctor is a.. OHMYGOD the Doctor is a parent!"

The young couple blew out and fell back on the couch simultaneously, trying to grasp the fact that the 1,000 year old man child was a father. "Well,", Rory began,"The Doctor has had children before. Even grandchildren. Remember he told us that."

"Yeah, but he's 'younger' and has a slightly different personality each regeneration. I'm sure he was more mature back when, then he is now.", the Scottish ginger returned.

"Yes, but he still has all those memories. Even fatherhood is in those memories." Rory pointed.

Amy nodded I agreement. Her Doctor. Her raggedy Doctor a father. If you told her a year(or years one could never be to sure) ago that the Doctor would be a father to a teenage girl, Amy would have laughed in your face. The very idea was a comedy act. Though here it was. Their reality. Their daughter the mum to boot! Time travel was a very strange thing indeed.

After a dinner of Rory's famous lasagna (strangely the women in the family could not cook) and showers, a card game was being held in the TARDIS's informal dining room. Laughter was filling the room as the Doctor struggled with the concept. "What is this game called again?"

Gemini giggled at her dad's confusion, making the messy, curly, damp bun at the top of her head move,"Dad the game is called Baloney Sandwich. Each player puts down any number of cards he or she has of a matching number. For example lets say I have two 2s. So I would take 2 cards and I say 'Two 2s', and I put the cards down in the pile. And we keep going. Ace, 2s, 3s,4s, 5s, so on and so forth; going around counter clockwise. The one who loses all the cards wins."

The Doctor nodded his head in semi understanding. Then he looked up and inquired of the party,"What if you don't have the cards you need?"

River smirked at her husbands innocence,"Well then dear I suppose you'd have to lie, wouldn't you?"

The Doctor's eyes grew as wide as saucers, looking at his daughter in mild horror,"You're require to lie in this game?!"

Calmly, Gemini returned,"A good bit of the time, yes.". The Doctor gaped at this notion. The very thought! Lying just to win a game!

River rolled her eyes,"Yes sweetie. It's all in good fun. Look, let's say I only have 2 cards. One 3 and one 6, and I'm on 8. I say 'two 8s' and put my cards down. Should people believe me I win. However if no one believes me they say 'Baloney Sandwich' and I take the whole deck. Should I truthfully put down cards and someone shouts 'Baloney Sandwich' that person takes the whole deck. Simple dear?"

The Doctor gave River an annoyed look,"Dear, I'm the oncoming storm; I think I can handle a little human card game. Now... I say 5 fours!"

Needless to say it was not a good game for the Doctor. Though even the Oncoming Storm needs a little something to humble him. Human card games just happened to be it. Though Rory and River Song went on for a good hour after everyone had bailed out. In the end though River had won. After the Doctor finished sulking about being the first to lose the game, everyone gave their goodnight kisses, and went to their rooms.

Gemini was in full joy when she reached her room, happy to be where she was. Once she realized what she would be doing right now in her old home, trickles of tears fell down her bronze face. Silent weeps choked her throat, as she thought of Roberta and all the girls she left behind. Gemini was distracted by her thoughts, that she didn't hear the door open. River was on the other side, holding a pile of blankets. Her motherly instincts kicked in.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?", River asked soothingly.

Gemini wiped her eyes,"Sorry, I'm... I'm fine really... Just a bit home sick I suppose. It's silly really, I'll get over it."

River shook her head and sat on the bed next to Gemini, who had started to climb in bed,"No darling, it's quite alright to be homesick. We don't expect you to be fully adjusted right away... Is there any way I can help you?"

There was a way. Though Gemini didn't want to say, it was a secret to her and Roberta that she was embarrassed about. Though this was her Mum..,"Well, um... Roberta..used to sing to me...it was in Spanish though, and for some odd reason I can't remember the words, but you don't have to sing to me."

River smiled, secretly she had hoped to sing to her daughter, since she had never the pleasure,"Dear, I would be happy to sing to you, though I only know one song."

Secretly Gemini was relieved that her mum was willing to sing, though to keep her cool,"Any song is fine mum." River smiled and began to sing. River had one of those voices, that came once in a lifetime. It was smooth, loving, and rich. It brought peace to the mind. One felt instantly relaxed when she sang. Her mezzo soprano voice,sang,

"Baby of Mine

Don't You Cry

Baby of Mine

Dry Your Eyes

Rest Your Head

Close to My Heart

Never to Part

Baby of Mine..."

River continued humming the tune, until she was sure that Gemini was asleep. River then kissed her temple, and left the room, softly closing the door behind her.

Maybe a few hours later, Gemini woke up with a shock. She felt that so,etching was in her room. The TARDIS had dimmed the room for sleep, so it was slightly hard to see, though the outlines of objects in the room could be seen. Across her room, by the closet, a tall, dark figure stood, motionless. She could barely tell, but the head was large and pale, the body was long and skinny. As any child would do, she hid under the covers hoping it was just a bad dream. Moments later, she couldn't remember why she had her head under the covers, and popped her head out. Nothing was there. Sighing at herself for overreacting, Gemini went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AU: Yay! Over 1,000 reads on my stupid, little fanfic! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it really makes writing more fun. **

**Disclaimer: Own I do not. **

Chapter 6

Gemini had woken from a restless night of sleep. She was awoken nearly every hour by the feeling she wasn't alone in her room. Her gaze always fell on the white closet in front of her. It was only a child's dream, of a monster it the closet, but Gemini was still not sure. There was light in the room, giving an assumption that it was day in the TARDIS. Gemini swung her long, tan legs over the edge of the bed. Her turquoise painted toes met with the cold wooden floors. Gemini stretched and began to walk out the door. She was so tired, that Gemini had to lean up against the wall of the TARDIS to keep from falling. As she leaned against the TARDIS, she felt a hum going through her body. A motherly, loving sort of feeling went through her body and mind. Gemini knew that it was the TARDIS talking to her. She didn't know how, but she was sure of it. The humming guided her threw the corridors of the vast spaceship, eventually leading her to the kitchen and breakfast area where the rest of the passengers were.

Amy and River were laughing and chatting over steaming cups of tea, while the Doctor and Rory were arguing over whether to make French Toast or Pancakes. Gemini rubbed her eyes and staggered towards the table where the women were. "Ah Gemini! Mornin'! Sleep well I assume?", her Scottish 'Grandmother' asked. Gemini was so spent, she could only nod, head rested in her hand, eyes half closed.

River reached out to touch her daughters hand. "Gemini sweetie... Are you ill? You don't look well."

Gemini slightly opened her eyes a bit more, and gave a slight smile toward her worried mother,"No mum it's fine really. Just a bit of nightmares. Thought I saw something in my room that wasn't there. I've always had nightmares like that. Seeing things. Though I can't remember what exactly what it is I see. Stupid, I know."

The Doctor looked at the table, where the females of the family were seated. River looked at her husband, silently asking if it meant anything. The Doctor wiped the excess ingredients off unto his apron and went over to the table and sat next to his daughter, turning to face her. "Now Gemini, if you allow me, I'm going to look into your mind to see what you've seen ok? Just to make sure it's nothing too real. Ok?" Gemini nodded her head and closed her eyes. The Doctor closed his eyes as well and put his long pale fingers up to her temples. Immediately he was brought to Gemini's head.

If you have ever had the pleasure of traveling telepathically through someone's mind, you would know that the mind,whether it be human or Time Lord, is separated into many different compartments. There are corridors that lead to different subjects. For example, there may be a room for school, next weeks plans, your favorite things etc. in every person, there are two rooms made specifically for dreams and nightmares. Here the Doctor found his destination in the nightmare room of her brain. He opened 'the door' and memories flooded the Doctor's head. All around him there's darkness. A dank smell fills the air. Only thing that can be seen is a shape. A tall pale shape with three long fingers. The Doctors eyes drew upwards in an attempt to see the face. The last thing he heard was a raspy voice saying,"Gemini... Come...".

The Doctor woke up from the trance with a start. He ran to the drawer in the kitchen and grabbed a permanent pen. He then made a quick tally mark on the back of his hand. He looked backed at his daughter to see her weeping. Amy was stroking her back, trying to comfort her, telling her that it was just a dream. River was just holding Gemini's hand. Rory stood beside the table. The Doctor looked at his family, then at the mark. He then ran through the halls, and rushed to the TARDIS console. The Doctor started punching in the coordinates as the family came into the room.

Rory came up beside the Doctor and asked,"Doctor, what's going on? Where are we going?"

"We, my dear Rory, are going to pay a few visits to some friends.", The Doctor responded.

"Who?", Gemini asked, confused at the strange turn of events.

The Doctor smiled and said,"Your aunts,"putting air quotes around aunts,"Madame Vastra and Jenny."

**AU:Yeah it was short. My bad. It's my brothers birthday so I don't wanna spend a whole day writing. Also I thought this was a good place to stop.**


	7. Chapter 7

AU: Hi! Sbury everyone for the wait! I wasn't able to update for about 2 weeks. I'm went to my cousins high school graduation, went to Pittsburgh to see family so I didn't have any Wi-Fi. I also had little to notice so I'm extremely sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 7

"Jenny dear, could you please make some tea. I believe we are going to have guests very soon.", Vastra asked as she came through the door of the old Victorian home. She had just gotten done with an interrogation across the city and now was chilled to the bone from winter's first snow. Vastra had felt an other worldly presence as she walked rough the alleys, and had a feeling as to who it was. Jenny came through the small walkway into the sitting room where Madame Vastra was sitting, trying to get warm by the fire.

"What guests ma'am? I haven't-" Before Jenny could finish her sentence, there was a rhythmical knock at the dark wood door. Vastra gave a look to Jenny that said 'See?'. Jenny straightened her skirt and walked up to the door, took a deep breath, then slowly opened the door, prepared for anything. She saw a rather large group of people. The one closest to the door had his back turned to her, he was a tall lanky man with a top hat and a dark scarf to protect himself from the snow fall.

The man twirled around, with his arms flailing and yelled,"Jenny love!", and gave her a large hug and gave her two kisses on her pink cheeks. The Doctor proceeded to stride in as everyone else came in single file, embarrassed by the Doctor's brashness. River gave two kisses as well, being so familiar. Jenny smiled warmly at the woman and welcomed her in. She looked at the last person with question, as she had not met her before. The girl had her brown and red, curly mass of hair, partially tucked under a cranberry, velvet bonnet. She had a shy, sweet smile as she waved to Jenny. She seemed to be unaccustomed to long, thick skirts of the time, for she had not the ease of getting the skirt through the door as River and Amy(partially) had. Jenny put any doubt she had in the back of her mind. If she was traveling with the Doctor, she would have answers about the mystery girl soon enough.

MInside the sitting room a roaring fire was giving warmth and a friendly glow around the room, a real holiday feeling if you will. To not raise suspicion due to the circumstances, the Doctor had required everyone to wear garments in tune to the time period. For the Doctor and River this was no problem, as they had put on many costumes. Amy was excited, she hadn't done this in a while and was eager to dress up. Rory was fidgeting with his collar, but being so quiet, and not wanting to be rude, he stayed still and silent. Gemini however, wished that she could change into pants immediately. She was moving around, trying to sit cross legged under the skirt, without anyone noticing. After a good 10 minutes she was successful. Gemini ran her hand over the the thick, starchy fabric that made up her dress. It was of the same design as River's and Amy's, except Amy's was a midnight blue and River's was black. Watching the flames dance, Gemini's mind wandered back to the TARDIS, when the clothing was being chosen.

_ 'Doctor, where are we going exactly?' A firm Scottish voice sounded._

_ Like a small child at Christmas the Doctor twirled around to face the group, grinned and said,"My lovely Ponds we are going to Victorian England! _

_ Rory turned to look down the hall and asked,"Well shouldn't you be putting in the coordinates into the TARDIS?" _

_ Without looking the Doctor said in a cocky manner," Already done. In fact we're here. We made it in capital time actually." _

_ Rory, still confused,"Well shouldn't we be leaving? To find Vastra and Jenny I mean?"_

_ The Doctor rolled his eyes,"Rory love, first off it's MADAME Vastra. She's highly respectable, and you should address her as such. Secondly, you are not properly dressed. It's Winter in Victorian London. You are not dressed for the cold weather or the time. Look! You are in a t-shirt for a soccer team that hasn't even been formed!" He strode over to Amy,"You are no better! You and your short skirts! Scandalous! Anyone would take one look at you and think you of ill repute." River and Amy tried to suppress their laughter. It was evident that the Doctor was joking, a smile kept creeping up to his lips. The Doctor turned and winked at Gemini, showing that it was all in fun. He went back to the wooden door, and opened it with flourish. Inside there were many wardrobes. All of them were Victorian style. Stained to a cherry wood color, with many carvings on the sides, one the doors were markings. It was evident that it was a different language, but to Gemini she couldn't tell what it was. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. _

_ Seeing her confusion, Rory walked next to her and said,"It's Gallifreyan. Only the Doctor and River can read it. Maybe you can, but me and Amy can't." Gemini nodded at her Grandfather. She walked closer to her parents, who were trying to pick out suitable clothing for everyone. "Amy!" River called,"Wear this blue one! It'll look wonderful with your red hair!" ' The Doctor threw the dress at Amy's direction, who caught it gleefully. The same was done to the Roman. His dress was made fun of(twice since its Rory), River chose, the Doctor threw, Rory caught. Before she knew it, everyone n the room was ready to leave, except her. Gemini felt the TARDIS hum, and lead her to a closet on the other side of the room, to a lone wardrobe. It was the plainest of them all, no carving whatsoever. Just a simple cherry wood closet. The Time Maiden slowly opened to door and gasped. Inside hung one of the most lovely dresses she had ever seen. A deep red. The color of the finest wine that no one could refuse. Even the Doctor. A the end of the sleeves and at the top of the bust, were tiny, white, cotton ruffles. At the center of the abdomen, there was a cutout that was replaced with white fabric. Across the white was lacing of faint red. The skirt was long, and would have probably reached to floor if Gemini wore it. River came up behind Gemini and softly gasped. _

_ River put her hands on Gemini's shoulders and whispered in awe,"That dress was made for you. Lets try it on shall we?" When Gemini stepped out from behind the dressing wall (a gift from Empress Feng), all eyes were on her. River wasn't wrong when she said the dress was add for Gemini. It fit perfectly on her. The curls were pulled back into a half ponytail with a cranberry ribbon, with a few tendrils framing her pretty face. _

_ The Doctor came up to hug Gemini and said softly,"You look lovely darling." Gemini smiled at her father lovingly._

_ There was a bit of silence until Amy yelled,"AWWW ! First outing in the TARDIS! This is a picture!" SNAP went the Polaroid camera. _

_ Rory looked at the picture and affirmed, " that's a good one. Going in the scrapbook that Amywill eventually make... Keyword eventually.." Amy put the picture on the TARDIS console and everyone started to move towards the door. _

_ Gemini was about to make it to the door when the Doctor stopped her,"Whop no no no! You need to put on this bonnet. No child of mine is catching sick! Plus... bonnets are cool. It's the one thing that I hate about being a male, you can't wear bonnets." Gemini laughed and rolled her eyes. She tugged the bonnet onto her head and gave a cheeky smile to her father. Once everyone was done, they headed out to Madame Vastra's home. _

"Ah hmm", an authoritative voice cleared her throat. Gemini's head snapped up to see Madame Vastra looking at her across the table, holding pot of tea.

"Oh what? I'm so sorry ma'am. What did you say?", Gemini apologized.

The reptilian humanoid smiled warmly,"Quite alright dear, I was just asking if you wanted some tea." Gemini nodded in response. A china tea cup with little pink roses was handed to her, with steam and lovely smell curled upwards and reached her straight nose. She happily took a few sips, and relished in the feeling of the hot tea spreading through her whole body.

Once everyone was served, Madame Vastra put her hand on the table commencing the meeting,"Alright Doctor, might I ask, who is this new companion you've brought to us, and what is the new problem?"

Smiling as always, the Doctor responded,"My dear Vastra, may I present to you my daughter, Gemini Song. The first naturally conceived Time Lord in over 1,000 years. The apple of my eye. Though apples are rubbish so we'll go with banana of my eye." Jenny and Vastra's mouths were slack.

This was supposed to be impossible, Madame Vastra spoke shakily,"Doctor... Do you know what you've done? This child has potential for limitless power. The first naturally birthed Time Lord in 1,000 years.. This could lead to a whole Universe at war. With one pretty like her... Being YOUR daughter... The Silence will be after you all...this you must be sure of."

River Song spoke up,"They are already hot on our trail. In fact they've visited her before this we know. We need help Vastra. Please I beg of you, help us fight them. The Silence must've stopped. Once and for all. We cannot have another child under their captivity."

Vastra stood up,"Of course we'll help. Anything for this family. Though Doctor, we're going to need some more help."

As everyone was heading towards the front door the Doctor piped up,"From who?"

Jenny turned and smiled," Dorium Maldovar of course."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. Don't Ask.

Chapter 8

With a wheeze, the TARDIS landed. Now usually, the Doctor wouldn't land anywhere sleazy. There were more exciting places to visit. However, here they were, on the Heletara Moon in the year 7145. It was a rather small moon. A roadside joint really. As much as it was a roadside stop from the outside, inside you would find a bustling black market. When the Time family went inside, Rory immediately put his hand on the sword he kept on him. For whistles and cat calls were immediately made to Gemini, who looked like she wanted to die in a hole. Once Rory made eye contact with the ruffians, it was immediate averted eyes, and whispers. The main dealer of the sleaze house, Dorium Maldovar, could always be found here, in a corner near the exit. Making deals and trying to negotiate out of trouble. Today was like any other day for Dorium. Traded poison to God knows who, for a Calisto Pulse. Traded that for some rare jewels. Finally trading that to a bounty hunter for pardon. He was just about to order his first night drink when a group sat across from him. When he saw the floppy haired male, his heart skipped 5 beats. How Dorium hated when he came to call. Like the old Earth saying goes. An apple today keeps the Doctor away. and they were out of apples with a sigh Dorium Maldovar asked,"Doctor. Doctor Song. Madame Vastra. Jenny. Amy and Rory. To what do I owe the honor?"

The Doctor smirked. Of all the people to annoy, Dorium was one of the favorites. "Dear Dorium. I see you've got your head back. It's been too long. I don't believe you've met my daughter Gemini, yeah? Very cute, nice hair, killer card player."

Dorium's eyes popped out of his small, blue head. He looked at the girl smushed between Amy and River Song. Curls, cleverness, curves. Definitely the Doctor and River's. He swallowed hard. He shook his head and said warily,"No. I do believe I haven't had the pleasure."

His eyes flitted to Gemini's face and saw her smirk. Yep. It's theirs. Dorium rolled his eyes. River Song smirked at his distress. Oh how fantastic it was to have a child that made men so exasperated. River Song started to interrogate,"Dorium. Lets skip through the opening questions and state what we both know. You have ties into the Silence. You've helped the Doctor in the fight against the Silence. We've helped you in numerous other situations. I believe it's time you return the favor yeah?"

Dorium foolishly decided to challenge River. He rolled his eyes again and sighed,"I do believe that I have already paid any debt I've had. I am in no mood to risk my life for this family again. No if you could please just leave..."

Gemini pulled out her mothers gun out from the holster and pointed it at Dorium. She had quite enough of his pompous attitude. Gemini pointed it at him and growled angrily,"I don't think you wanna do that. Now listen here blue boy. These things have been in my head since I was 4 years old. Every single night I get a visit from them, and I can't even remember what they freaking look like. Why don't you try to imagine that. Being tormented every day, and not even knowing the face of your torturers. Sounds like Hell doesn't it? I've been in Hell every night for 11 years Mr. Maldovar And right now, I'm very low on patience for stupidity. So if I were you, I wouldn't make an insane family like this, too angry right now. Care to rethink your answer?"

A sheen of sweat had formed on Dorium's forehead. Gemini smirked at the fact that she had put him on edge. River and Amy were smiling, proud that yet another female of the Pond clan was capable of getting things done. Rory cocked an eyebrow at Dorium. He didn't mind the fact that Gemini threatened him with a gun. He had seen Amy and River do it multiple times. He himself had done it. Vastra and Jenny's eyes were wide in shock. Not at the fact that she handled the gun, but at the fact that she had made her point, and done it so... fiercely. They had scarcely heard 10 words from her. Yet here Gemini was, pointing guns at people like she owned the place. The Doctor however, was not impressed. He was extremely amused. The whole way she handled the situation was just so...River. The Doctor looked at Dorium's face, and tried to hide his giggles. Dorium looked absolutely terrified of Gemini. Dorium grabbed a white handkerchief from his sleeve, and dabbed the sweat off his head. He swallowed hard,"Uh...I'll just uhh...uhm uh"

Gemini rolled her eyes, and said slowly as if talking to a child,"You're going to get your stuff. Get in the TARDIS. Give us all your information on the Silence, or whatever they are, and help us kill them."

At this part the Doctor gave her a look and shook his tightened her lips and said,"Fine.. We'll find them and make them go away."

Gemini looked at her father for confirmation. The doctor nodded and gave a thumbs up. Gemini smiled, looked at Dorium and cocked her eyebrow. Dorium quickly nodded and said,"Uhm yes.. I'll get right on that... Miss Song." Dorium rush out of the booth and went to his office behind the alcohol bar. Gemini leaned back in to shoulders of her Mum and Grandmum. Looking quite smug at her accomplishments. The Doctor then ordered drinks for everyone. Vodka for Amy and Rory. Champagne for River. Gin for Jenny and Madame Vastra. For him and Gemini however, water was given. Though River and Amy sneaked a sip to Gemini, just to taste. Once everyone had finished their drinks, Dorium rushed out with papers and scrolls all haphazardly tucked in a light blue and gold bag. He stood in front of the table, breathing heavily,"Well... Shall we be off then?"

The small community got up from their table and made their way towards the front door, where the TARDIS was parked. Amy stayed behind the group with Gemini and whispered by her ear,"Did you even know how to shoot the gun?"

Gemini snorted,"Heck no. I'm not even sure if it would've worked had I tried to shoot."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, I wouldn't have to work**.

**Chapter 9**

Everyone gathered in the formal dining room inside the TARDIS. River and Jenny came through with steaming pots of tea. Everyone, excluding Dorium(he was still afraid of Gemini), were in various states of sleep wear, getting comfortable for the long night that awaited them. Gemini had her head in her hands, trying to stay awake. She barely had any sleep the night before, but time travel being the way it is, for all she knew it could have been days since she last slept. River came over to her and sat next to Gemini. Hugging her side, and sliding her a cup of hot tea. Gemini leaned her head against her mum's shoulder, burrowing her her into her mothers neck and curls. Dorium started laying out maps and messages when the Doctor spit out his tea,"What in the name of Gallifrey do you think you're doing?!"

Dorium jumped and said,"I was laying out all the information on the table so we could all see easily!"

The Doctor just shook his head fiercely, shaking his light brown hair all over his face. He then protested."Look Dorium. We can't properly look at the star maps, when the maps are 2D! Not only is that boring, but you don't get correct coordinates!"

The Doctor started fiddling with the holographic displayer at the center of the table and started rambling,"See space is in a 3 dimensional plane. This means not only is the measurements of distance by up and down, and left and right, but you also have how far back and how much forward it goes! It's quite brilliant the whole thing, though actually quite simple! So that's why we need a 3D hologram instead of a stupid piece of paper."

Gemini giggled at her father's rambling. She also laughed at Dorium's look of confusion. Rory this time piped up,"What about time? How do you have coordinates for those?"

Gemini quickly answered, before the Doctor could make a noise,"Well Grandad here's the thing. The whole lineup. 1 dimension is basically nothingness really. I think it's really just a single point. 2 dimension is a shape, but it has no depth. 3 dimension is a shape or form that has depth. Then finally 4 dimension is the trickiest thing because there we get time. That's why no one really can draw, or likes to draw 4D, because its in essence impossible to draw time without getting a headache. However if you were to draw it on a graph, it'd come out as a curve, instead of a regular straight line-"

The Doctor then grinned and snapped his fingers and shouted,"And that's why time is wibbly wobbly! Thank you Gemini! See Rory why can't you be brilliant like her?"

Rory cocked an eyebrow. He was the one from whom Amy caught that habit, and so did any Pond after him. Rory crossed his arms over his gray sweatshirt, and shot back,"Gemini doesn't just have your genes you know. She also has River's and thusly mine. So in a sense, Gemini has gotten some of her brilliance from me."

River and Amy laughed, their mouths hanging open. Gemini raised her eyebrows,then looked at her dad, waiting to see if he would respond. The Doctor just pouted, making River giggle and bite her lip. After a stare down with Rory, the Doctor just stepped off the table, and pressed a button, setting off the 3D holographic map, of where the Silence had been in the past decades. Nearly everywhere on the screen there was a red dot, signifying where the Silence had been spotted. Some of the lights were in large clusters, making a large, ruby blob in the middle of the stars. There was a particularly large red spot on the Asencia Galaxy (what we call the Milky Way Galaxy). Gemini got up onto the smooth table and went up to the galaxy with the dots. She put her fingertip near the edges of the galaxy, and spread it apart with her fingers, to look closer. The closer she got, Gemini realized that more sightings were on Earth, in the USA. As she zoomed in on America, they were in Florida. As she magnified on Florida she found something terrifying. Over a course of 11 years, they're had been 4,015 signs of the Silence in Miami. Slowly, Gemini clambered down, and sat in her seat. Glittering tears rolled down her cheek.

With a shaky breath Gemini asked,"What do they want with me?"

Vastra started to answer,"I don't think realize what a miracle you really are my dear. Time Lords are supposed to not be conceived easily. The fact the your father is the last Time Lord is astonishing. Not to mention that your mother is a child of the TARDIS, and thus part Time Lord. You were not thought to be possible. You are an absolute miracle. To any enemy of your father, you are the perfect opportunity for leverage. If not leverage, then a weapon. You are 3/4 Time Lord, without even being fully Time Lord, you posses amazing power. That is why they want you. Next to your father...you are possibly one of the greatest spoils in the Universe."

Gemini felt an obscene amount of weight fall on her,"I don't want to be a Time Lord. I'm...I'm afraid."

The Doctor ran over to her and gripped her shoulders,"No. Don't ever say that Gemini Pond. You are special. Not, because you are a Time Lord. You are my daughter and you are beyond precious to me. You are beautiful, brilliant, and far beyond talented. No one will touch you. I swear on my life, that you will be safe. Do you trust me?"

Gemini nodded. It was true. She did trust him. She loved her dad, with all her hearts. The Doctor smiled, and then ran up to the front of the room.

The Doctor was bursting with energy and purpose wanting to protect his family, the Doctor began to rant,"Ladies and Gentleman. TheTime has come to do things I thought we would never have to do. We must consult the Galaxian High Council. We need to ask protection for Gemini"

River's green eyes grew wide. She knew her husband was crazy, mad even. This was stupidity though! The Council wasn't hostile no, but, there was some factors that prevented them from consulting them. Carefully River rebutted,"Darling, to ask the High Council for help, you need to be part of a registered species."

The Doctor just smirked, and sensually walked towards her and said smugly,"Sweetie last time I checked, there was 3 Time Lords in this room. There are also now 5 Ponds in this room, and we are apart of both groups! Look see we are a part of 2 species. We're more than covered."

River closed her eyes in frustration,"Dear, to register, you must attend a ceremony. Which only happens every 100 years."

The Doctor smiled cheekily,"Time Machine."

River smiled, rolled her eyes and sat back down. Sometimes she just hated him. Amy then raised her pale hand up, hoping to get called on, though she was the only one raising her hand.

The Doctor twirled, smiled and said,"You with the legs, what do you want?'

Amy raised her eyebrows and then questioned,"So what exactly are we doing then hot shot?"

The Doctor answered quickly,"Well it appears that everyone wants to sleep, so I shall park the Tardis here for a bit...which Sexy has already done for me...and let you all sleep. Then in the 'morning' we will go to that ceremony thing so we can get some help ridding of the stupid Silence. But before you all leave.."

The Doctor began to pass out what seemed like little necklaces. When Gemini got hers, she saw that what she thought was a charm was actually a little bottle full of black ink, with a ballpoint needle at the end. When the Doctor saw the questioning look Gemini had he began to explain,"To have physical evidence of the Silence's following, I need you all to mark yourself with a tally when you see a member of the Silence."

Everyone nodded, and then. Headed to their respective rooms. Gemini went to head to her room, when she felt an eerie presence surround the door. She tried to shake off the feeling she had, but to no avail. Gemini knew she couldn't sleep in that room tonight. Feeling like a little girl, she made her way down to her parents room, to which the TARDIS gladly led her to. Gemini knocked twice on the dark wood door, and opened the door. Inside she saw the Doctor and River laying in their four poster, white canopy, bed together. The room was cast in a dim glow. Of course the walls were TARDIS blue. like Gemini's room, the ceiling casted a shape shifting picture of the universe, showing different star systems. The bed posts were a dark wood like the door. however the blankets, canopy and the rest of the furniture was a crisp, clean white. Gemini looked at her mother and just though to herself how beautiful she was. River had her hair half up in a small ponytail, with a few small escaping curls framing her face. Her golden skin looked lovely next to the bright white night dress she wore, with the plunging neckline. River was reading a book. From what she saw of the title, it appeared to be in Greek. Gemini then looked at her father. How he got River, shed never know. It's not that her father was ugly. In fact he was quite handsome. It's just that he was a bit awkward and childish and River was so...not. River suddenly looked up from her book and asked," What's wrong dear? Is everything alright?"

Gemini met her mothers gaze, and then felt extremely foolish,"I...I was just wondering if...um..I could..sleep with you tonight?"

River smiled,"Of course my love."

River patted the space between her and the Doctor, and Gemini smiled and buried herself between them, realizing there was more than enough room for them all. She looked at her father, completely engrossed in his book, what she could only tell was Hebrew because of the figures and the fact that he was squinting through the glasses that were falling off his nose. "I didn't know you wore reading glasses.", Gemini giggled.

Without looking up from the book the Doctor said,"I don't like them. They make me feel old."

Without missing a beat River came back,"You _are_ old dear."

Gemini just laughed then asked,"So what _are_ you two reading?"

The Doctor sighed and said,"We're both reading the Christian bible in their original text. We've been trying to come to a median on what they're saying, which is very hard with languages like these. We'll be up for a bit more. Possibly a hour. If you want to sleep we understand."

Gemini then buried deeper into the covers, snuggling closer to River, falling asleep to the sooting sounds of her parents humming and reading.


	10. Chapter 10

AU: Hey you guys sorry for the lack of update! It's just that between work and random life things, I have legit not have had any time to write. Though I just watched old Doctor Who episodes, and now I'm full of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey feels. So I have a need to write. So... ALLONSY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

Chapter 10

m. River Song woke up in a cold sweat. Dampened curls clung to the nape of her neck and her forehead. Her chest rose and fell, breathing heavily from the shock of her dream. Slowly she turned her head left, seeing if her daughter and husband were still there. River smiled at the adorable sight. Her Doctor had his head rested atop of Gemini's head. While Gemini's head was nestled in the crook of her father's neck. River laid back down, going close to her two loves. "You alright River?", a low, slightly raspy voice asked from across the bed.

River shifted up to look above Gemini, to properly look at her husband. She knew he was never asleep. He rarely ever slept. About once a month would he sleep, and only with her present. "Just a nightmare. Nothing more my love."

The Doctor sat up, hair up on end from the bed. He leaned over their still sleeping teenager, and grabbed her wrist. Without looking away from River's green eyes. His large hands turned over her small wrists, revealing 5 black tally marks on her skin. River let out a small gasp,"H-how.. I-I w-was asleep."

"Subconsciously River obviously. You dreamt about the Silence and through your subconscious tallied your skin." the Doctor quickly answered. He looked at his own arms, only to discover tally marks on his pale fore arms as well. The bed was shaky since the two elder Gallifreyans awoke, so Gemini was forced two wake up. She rubbed her eyes and asked her parents what the commotion was. Quickly the Doctor looked at the back of Gemini's arm, only to see a frightening sight. From the palm of her hand to her bicep; thick, jagged lines decorated her arm. About 100 on each limb. River gasped at the number of marks. Gemini started to tremble. How many of these things had gotten into her head? River took the shaking girl in her arms, stroking her head.

The Doctor jumped out of bed, literally, ran out the door and started waking everyone up. Up and down the hallway the Doctor yelled,"EVERYBODY UP PLEASE! THIS TIME LORD WANTS TO START THE DAY! WE GOT BIG PLANS! WAKE UP!"

Everyone slowly walked out of their bedroom doors. Rory hopping to get his pants on as Amy was putting up her hair. Vastra came out of her room growling at the wake up call, as Jenny followed, calmly braiding her long hair. Dorium stumbled out, putting on a dressing gown.

Once everyone had come into control room , the Doctor started to speak aloud,"We need to leave immediately. We've had a massive call from the Silence. The fact that they are now visiting River, Gemini and myself tells me that they are not just wanting Gemini, they want all three of us. They are using a telepathic connection with us... We leave immediately. Get dressed quickly all of you! I'm in a fighting mood today!"

The Doctor shot a look to all the companions that said,'If you don't move presently I might just do something incredibly stupid and brash.' They all scurried to their bunks and quickly dressed for nothing less than an adventure. After a good hour of the Doctor running about the TARDIS, hollering about how slow humans and reptilian humanoids had become, River screamed at him to shut up and change out of his boxers and Ood t-shirt and into his proper clothes. After another half hour they had landed and everyone was gathered at the front door. Before snapping his fingers to open the door the Doctor instructed,"Now listen... These people are very high up in status. The highest in the universe in fact. So they are very stuffy. So...please be on your best behavior. The epitome of decorum and maturity if you please."

River then smirked,"So basically the opposite of whatever you do darling?" How could she resist to tease him?

The Doctor turned to face River. His eyes dark and the right corner of his bottom lip stuck between his teeth. "Your going to pay for that later."

River giggled,"Oh I should hope so."

The Doctor looked at her. Trying to fathom his wife and her remarks. Oh how it made his clever head ache. He just snapped his fingers to open the door, instead of trying to retaliate in a clever manner. They all walked through the bright blue doors. Then the company stopped short as they realized where they were. They had walked right in the middle of meeting. All the council members looked towards them, confused and astonished at the sudden crowd of people in the middle of the room. Sunlight was pouring into the room from the glass roof, and floor to ceiling windows. There were two sets of seats on either side of the room, so when an issue was brought to order, members could sit on either side to show where the stood on the problem. The Doctor looked at the old aliens. Their eyes looked so sad at their arrival. The Doctor pondered this a bit, but soon forgot about it as River spoke,"High Galaxian Council. We come to you in our darkest hour. I give you the Doctor. The last of the Time Lords. The Oncoming Storm. He has brought down the Daleks, Sycorax, Cybermen and many other empires. Though he has saved thousands more. He has defended your council countless times, and has saved the Universe not once..but twice. Now we plead for your assistance. I present to you our daughter. Gemini Song. For eleven years she has been followed by an evil order known as The Silence. This is the same Silence that stole me as a child, and raised me to become a murderer. They now come for her for unknown reasons. i fear for her. my only child. for whom Ive just came to know. As a mother... I implore you. Provide us protection. If not for us... For our child. Please."

The women of the council had tears in their eyes, they started dabbing the corners of them with handkerchiefs. One woman was purely weeping. The men were composing themselves well, but River's speech was so moving, the males were struggling to keep their appearances. The male head of the council stood up. He was green with yellow swirls on his face and hands, with a good head of gray hair. With calm and powerful voice he spoke,"Doctor. Why not go to the Shadow Proclamation? Have they not more powerful forces?"

The Doctor shuffled his feet and said,"Well..um...you see... a while ago they became a bit cross with me so...we're not quite on speaking terms..."

The old Narissian pressed his lips together,"I'm sorry Doctor. We cannot help you."

The Doctor then became cross,"Why is that?!"

Small tears began to roll down his cheek,"I'm so sorry Doctor. Please take your child and leave. Please."

The Doctor began to shout in anger,"No! I will not leave, unless you promise protection for my daughter! Tell me why you won't help us! Tell me now!"

"IM PROTECTING YOU! PLEASE RUN NOW!", the Narissian began to yell, full streams of tears running down his wrinkled face.

"FROM WHAT?!", the Doctor bellowed.

The doors swung upon. A voice that made Rivers spine shiver said,"From me..."


	11. Chapter 11

AU: Yay! New chapter! Just to warn you all.. Starting from August 8th, I will not be able to update very often. MAYBE once a month. School is starting up again and of course school comes first. I got big plans which unfortunately means that I got to actually pay attention in school haha.

Disclaimer: I no own Who.

Chapter 11

A chill went through the air. The whole room went silent. You could hear a pin drop and get startled by the sound. River's breath got caught in her throat. She felt as though she might faint at the mere sight of this hideous woman. Her whole life she had been running from Kovarian. Now she was face to face with this monster again, with no weapon to protect her baby. As quick as she could she grabbed Gemini by the arm, and pulled her behind her. Guarding her precious star from the same fate. At the sight of River trying to protect her daughter, Madame Kovarian sneered,"My my Doctor Song. A little possessive of your new child? Can't I even take a peek at the little thing?"

Kovarian began to walk toward River and Gemini, before the Doctor stepped right in front of her, staring her down and making use of his height. Had they been 2 inches closer, they would've touched. The Doctor's eyes were dark. The usual youthful twinkle in his eyes were replaced with something darker. Hate. Pure unadulterated hate. Amy couldn't blame him. She felt the same thing towards Kovarian. Though it was a entirely different look upon the Doctor. It scared her. The mad woman smirked and looked over the Doctor and smirked,"Oh she's a pretty little thing. Reminds me of you River Song. She has that same promise within her. Shame we couldn't really do anything."

Gemini looked at Kovarian dead in the eye. The older woman made a face. They supposed she was trying to smile, but it just looked like a demented snake,"Look at you. You could have been so much more. So much more powerful. The perfect weapon. Just like your mother. Now... You're absolutely useless to me."

Gemini was getting annoyed. She wanted answers, and this woman was being so cryptic and dull,"So why waste your time, getting into my head every night? If I'm useless to you, why go through all the trouble?"

Kovarian smiled sickly sweet and shrugged,"To torture you. Oh how exhilarating it is to mess with the mind of a Time Lord."

Gemini cocked an eyebrow,"Well that's pretty imbecilic of you don't you think? You had nothing better to do so you decide to act like a child; and attempt to scare a little girl with your big scary monsters? Then suddenly you want us? I know we're an attractive breed, but come on. You could have just asked for a date. So tell me what you want. Mind you. I'm a handful"

Amy and Jenny snorted. Gemini smirked and winked. Might as well exasperate the crazy lady. She has nothing to lose really. Kovarian has nothing up her sleeves. Kovarian obviously did not take kindly to the ribbing. As she then clenched her jaw, and looked at the Doctor, and began to walk around the group, stalking. With a gravelly voice she began her speech,"You know Doctor. I've wanted to kill you for a long time. Now recently I've wanted to kill your little wifey, and especially your pretty daughter. Now more than anything in the world, I want to make you miserable. I want you to be so miserable that you want to die. Then when you get to that point of begging for death, I will make your rest so close, and then snatch it away. Forcing you to fall so hard. Mmmm.. Sounds better than Christmas. The best part? I can make it happen right...now."

At the sound of her words, River clutched Gemini close to her chest. River hadn't been able to speak since she saw that horrible woman's face. At each word, her clutch became tighter. For Gemini this was good, because with each word, she slowly became more and more fearful of what may happen to her family. The Doctor however was watching Madame Kovarian with every step she took. His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to think of what this woman was trying to pull. He couldn't come up with anything, which bothered him,"What exactly are you planning Kovarian?"

Kovarian rolled her eyes,"That's Madame Kovarian to you Doctor."

The Doctor smirked,"Madame? I thought that title was reserved for women." Gemini couldn't help but snort at that comeback. Kovarian looked at the Doctor with disdain. Oh how he made her blood absolutely boil. She snapped her fingers, and summoned in her followers. From the two doors at the ends of the room, a legion of alien members of the Silence came in. 5 were assigned to grab and take hold of each member of the company. Everyone put up a fight, but none so much as River. Her hatred and fear of Kovarian made her lash out when the henchman tried to take away Gemini. The had to hold River back as they took Gemini. River began screaming loud enough to wake the dead. She kicked the air and and tried to jerk away from her captors. The screaming coming from his wife made the Doctor just closed his eyes, trying to block out the heart breaking sounds. Eventually River just stopped struggling, and went limp. The Silence 'escorted' the time traveling brood through the doors.

They went through many corridors until finally reaching their destination. The room the had walked into was brightly lit room. The walls were a pristine white. The smell of the air was like a hospital. Sterile, with an underlying feel of fear and uncertainty. In the middle of the room was a machine. It was a shiny chrome with many buttons and levers. It almost looked like some form of a torture device. Kovarian stepped daintily towards the Doctor,"And now Doctor, it's time for your suffering."

The Doctor smirked, trying to be a smart mouth,"Kovarian. I've been through Hell and back. I've done and seen things you wouldn't believe. I have lost many people. I have lost my own planet. What could you do that could make me suffer greater?"

Kovarian smirked back, completely ignoring the fact that he didn't say Madame,"Oh Doctor. You may have lost friends and a home. But you have gained a loving wife and daughter. And that's exactly what I plan to take from you."

The Doctor flinched a bit. He was going to fight heaven and all the planets to save his two loves from death. Kovarian laughed at the Doctors efforts. In a mocking tone she responded,"Oh don't fret Doctor. I'm not going to kill them. That'd be too little of a punishment. I'm going to make them human. I'm going to make them forget all about you. I'm going to force you to watch them live their lives on Earth, living without you. No way to contact them. No way to touch them. You shall watch them live out their miserable lives, with no way for you help them. And you are going to watch their transformation."

The Silence dragged Gemini towards the machine, as Gemini dug her heels into the white tile. The Doctor tried to resist,"Gemini no!", the Silence roughly yanked at his long hair, forcing him to look as his daughter suffered.

River was lashing out again. 5 more members were assigned to River, to attempt to keep her under control. All she could do was yell and sob, begging for Gemini to be released. Amy and Rory were struggling as well. Rory elbowed an alien in the stomach, and began to make a brake for Gemini, only to be knocked unconscious by Kovarian. Gemini was hyperventilating as they strapped her in. Before she lost her memory she began to shout,"I love you all! Amy, Rory, Jenny, Vastra I love you! Mum it'll be ok! Stay calm don't struggle! I love you so much mum! Daddy! Daddy I love you! Please don't cry! Everything's going to be oka-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A bright green surge of electricity danced about Gemin's body, as she convulsed against the restraints. Her screams of pain echoed across the walls. His beloved child's screams mixed with River's cries of mercy tore the Doctor's hearts in two. Her could hear Vastra cursing Kovarian to Hell. He could hear Amy screaming at Kovarian, calling her a monster. Kovarian's face was blank. Feeling absolutely no remorse for what was being done. After 2 minutes, the system powered done. The restraints were undone and Gemini fell to the floor in a heap.

"Gemini.. Sweetie it's your mother.. Darling please get up... Gemini darling please!"

Kovarian rolled her eyes,"Oh shut up Doctor Song. It's your turn so play nice". 5 of her guards began to lead River to the machine, but before they made it, River broke out of their embrace and ran to the Doctor. She threw off his captors and the Doctor and River embraced. River sobbed as she repeatedly kissed him, not knowing if these last displays of her love would be the last. In every kiss she put every emotion she had. Kiss. Love. Kiss. Hatred. Kiss. Passion. Kiss. Fear. The Doctor held his River close to his chest and put all his love and sorrow into his kisses.

All too soon they were ripped apart by the Silence. They kept their hands together as long as they could, and reached out when their finger tips weren't touching. River was breathing hard as they strapped her in. The machine started to power up. River knew she had moments left. With tears streaming,"Doctor! I'm so sorry my love!"

The Doctor shook his head hard,"River! I love you so much! Please remember that! Know that I love you more than I have ever loved! I will find you!"

River knew that her time was up,"I love you!" All too suddenly she was shaken with the same power that had struck Gemini. White hot pain coursed through every cell of her body as she turned from Human plus Time Lord to all human.

Her screams her defeaning. Blood curdling screams. The Doctor couldn't hold in his anger. He just roared with fury and passion,"I WILL FIND YOU!" Over and over again he yelled until his vocal cords were raw. When River fell onto the floor in a heap next to Gemini, he fell to the floor limp. His whole body felt numb and dead. As they dragged him out with the remains of the company, he could only stare at River and Gemini. As the doors closed, blocking 2 of his biggest loves, all he could hear in his head, were the sound of their screams.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Who

Chapter 12

2 weeks. That's how long they had been here. 2 weeks in their cells. The confinement wasn't too bad. They were fed and kept healthy. What was horrid was watching the Doctor. Rory was allowed to speak to him occasionally, but it was hard on the both of them. Rory knew that the Doctor wouldn't listen to anyone, he would just have to get out all his anger on his own. Nobody could watch. Everyone turned their heads, and closed their ears from the Doctor. It was sickening. Rory only watched to make sure the Doctor didn't do something stupid. Every single day, footage of River and Gemini living a normal life without him was shown. The same footage every day. He watches them go about their own simple life. The Doctor runs towards holographic projections of Gemini and River, wanting to touch them. To hold them. Every other day, recordings of Gemini and River screaming were played on repeat. The Doctor would pound on the plexi glass walls then fall to the ground in agony. He would scream and weep on the floor in the fetal position as he tried to block out the dreadful noise.

On the 15th day of their captivity, the Doctor started acting very strange. He sat on his bed, eyes closed, not saying a word. He refused all flood and drink given to him. When attendants came to check on him, he would stare at them dead in the eyes until they left. Not a single noise left the Doctors lips. This went on for about three days. On the fourth day, a human soldier of the Silence came in,"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

The Doctor opened his eyes and stared down the soldier. Rory got a shiver down his spine from the look in his eyes. Fire. Passion. Hate. The young soldier had a bead of sweat running down his temple,"Sir. I'm not going to ask again. You need to come with me right now."

Without missing a beat the Doctor asked,"Are you alone?"

The stupid man leaned in and said,"I'm sorry wha-"

The Doctor cut him off,"Are you alone?"

The young soldier gulped at the sound of his words,"Y-yes".

The Doctor's mouth twitched,"Good."

To the surprise of everyone in the adjoining cells, the Doctor jumped up and gave a right uppercut to the soldier, stunning him. The soldier stumbled back, and before he could come back, the Doctor punched him in the temple, knocking him out. The soldier fell to the ground with a thud. The Doctor stood over him, fist clenched and breathing heavily. Amy looked at her Raggedy Man with fear. Never had she seen him hit another person like that. In fact he had NEVER punched anyone. The Doctor knelt down by the soldiers face and said,"I'm so sorry."

He then took the ID of the Soldier out of the pocket of his uniform, and proceeded to unlock the cells his friends were in. When Vastra came out, she looked at the Doctor with tears in her eyes. She embraced the Doctor and whispered,"I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have been reduced to this."

The Doctor held her and kissed her forehead,"Ssshh it's ok."

Amy looked at the Doctor,"So Doctor...where did you learn to fight like that.

The Doctor looked down and said,"River. Her monthly time...gets a bit violent."

Before Amy and Rory could respond, the Doctor started running down the hall,"Come on!"

Everyone started following the Doctor. They took many twists and turns, going through different hallways. Eventually they got to a large metal door. The Doctor soniced the lock and went inside. When they got inside, there sat Kovarian in her desk by herself, smug and ugly. With a gravely voice,"Why hello Doctor. Looking for these?"

With her red painted fingers, she held up two silver watches. The Doctor knew that those watches contained River and Gemini's memories and time energy inside. The Doctor walked towards her desk and said in a low voice,"Kovarian. I've just knocked out one of your guards. I'm extremely angry right now. I've never felt this much hate before in this body. I don't know what I might do. So I suggest you hand over the watches, and tell me where my TARDIS is."

Kovarian smiled a toothy grin and said,"Here. Take them. Your little ship is down the hall, first door on the left. Should be unlocked."

The Doctor took the watches away immediately, in case she changed her mind. He sonic scanned the watches to make sure that they were the real thing. To his surprise, they were. It was all memories and time energy. All in tact. The Doctor turned back to face Kovarian,"What's your card Kovarian? What are you playing at? Evil people like you don't hand things over easily without a fight."

Kovarian threw her head back and laughed,"The thing is Doctor, I'm handing you these things over to you because, you still can't get to her. What woman will just believe that she needs to take these watches and open them? That they will be the 'real' them if they do? They'll think your crazy! You need to get close to them, earn their trust. If you haven't noticed Doctor, River is not a very trusting person. "

The Doctor began to shout,"If I can earn her love and trust once I can do it again!"

Kovarian leaned in close to his face,"She's a psychopath. You were the first man she met. The first man she had heard about. Of course she fell in love with you. In this life, she has no recollection of you whatsoever. She will just think of you as another man trying to get with her... Oh... and then there's the thought, do you really love her?"

The Doctor yelled,"Of course I love her! We're happily married!"

Kovarian egged him on even more,"Are you really? Are you really married? Doctor that 'wedding' was in another dimension that now didn't even exist. You kissed her so she would touch you and save the universe. So tell me... Do you really love her? Was Gemini even planned? How far are you willing to go to save your little accidental family?"

The Doctor slammed his hands on the table, and grabbed Kovarian by her black coat. With a deep, somber voice he said,"Listen here you disgusting woman. River is the best thing that has happened to me. Gemini is the light of my eyes. I will do anything and everything to get them back. Not you and no one else will stop me from getting them back."

He threw Kovarian back into her chair. He would never ever treat a woman in that manner. Then again, Kovarian wasn't a woman; she was a snake. The Doctor started walking towards the door when he said smugly,looking at his watch, "Oh and by the way your royal ugliness, you have precisely oh.. one minute."

Kovarian asked with hatred in her voice,"One minute till what?"

The Doctor popped his head through the doorframe and said with a grin,"Boom time."

Immediately the building started to shake. The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Vastra and Jenny ran to the TARDIS and climbed in. The Doctor was running around like a mad man when Vastra asked,"Where's Dorium?"

The Doctor answered quickly,"Don't worry he's fine. He went to the control room of the building and set it to self destruct. Don't ask me why they put that there, but it's a rather good idea, though very over used. Anyway, point is he got a ride with one of the council members off the asteroid. He'll be back to wheeling and dealing as you humans say."

Amy went right behind the Doctor and said,"Doctor. River and Gemini could be anywhere in space and time right now. How do you know where to look for them?"

The Doctor was pulling levers and pressing buttons lightening fast when he answered,"You all underestimate my dear Sexy SO MUCH. Look. The reason I watched the videos over and over again, and had my eyes closed was to remember key things of the video. If you can remember, River would always walk out in the street Gemini or reprimand Gemini. So we know that they are indeed together. Now there is a building number there where they're living. I could see the street signs. They're in London. I know this because I know London like the back of my right hand. ALSO! River and Gemini are children of the TARDIS. So she knows when and where they are basically all the time. AND, not to mention that I can give memory information to the TARDIS, and she an figure out at what point in history they're in just by going through that areas history. Have I impressed you yet again Pond?"

Amy only grinned and nodded her head. The Doctor grinned and continued with his work. After all the coordinates were punched in, they were off, with only seconds to spare. It only took 20 minutes for them to land,since Sexy was in such a hurry to see her two favorite girls. When they had landed and stepped out, Amy made a face,"This...is where they're living?"

The Doctor raised a brow at Amy,"Why? What's wrong? I know Sexy got it right. I know she did. Look this is exactly where the video was from."

Rory answered,"Doctor. This is 8th street. This is the street where the prostitutes and drug dealers live. Just look at the building."

The building was gray. It might have been white at one point, but it was so dirty, one could hardly tell. There was yelling and cackling coming from all sorts of windows. Dirty old men were making cat calls to Amy from above. The Doctor turned on his heels to face Amy and Rory,"Well... You lot get used to it because I'm staying here for the next few weeks. You two and Vastra and Jenny can stay in the TARDIS if you like. I'm going to stay stay here and try to woo River. I'm also getting a job at Gemini's school. So I can operate both sides!"

Before he could get in the apartment complex Amy yelled,"What are you going to do at Gemini's school?"

The Doctor smiled wide and yelled,"Physics!"

The Doctor went inside and it didn't look much better. There was a small parlor on one side where grown men were yelling and cursing at a soccer match. The man at the front desk looked dirty and smelled of chew tobacco. The Doctor went up and asked,"Hello sir. Uum. I was hoping I could rent a flat here."

The man was old. He had a full head of gray hair and a big gray beard. He sized up the Doctor and asked,"You look like a man of learnin. The heck you gettin a flat here for? This ain't your type of place. Try in posh part of the city."

The Doctor smiled,"I'm just a teacher sir. A physics teacher over at King Charles highschool."

The land lord's eyes widened,"You teach there? Wow... You must be tough. That's rough there. Actually, a kid here goes there. Whats her name? I can't remember it's something something ridiculous. Anyway here's a lease, I'll get your keys."

The Doctor signed his name on the lease, and was given the keys the land lord, whose name was Joseph, laughed,"Ah! That's funny! The only flat left is right across the hall from the girl and her mum! Watch out they're a handful. Relatively nice, but rowdy. Don't know where the dad is. Walked out on the mum as soon as he found out he was gonna be a dad. Ain't that awful. No honor no more."

The Doctor was escorted to his flat on the 11th floor of the building. All throughout the building there was yelling, laughing and all around weirdness behind each door. Joe gave the Doctor a tour and left him saying,"If you need anything, I'm in flat 101."

The Doctor closed the door behind him and looked across the room. Small kitchen, television, green and gray couch, small dining set. There was one bedroo,m one bathroom. Inside the bedroom there was an AC unit and a mattress. There was only one window and it was in the living room. However it did give a stunning view of Big Ben.

About 10 minutes later at 1:35, he was flipping channels, when he heard a familiar voice go,"Hello Mum! I'm home! Oi! Joe told me we got a new neighbor! Yeah a real neighbor! Wouldn't tell me if he was hot though!"

**Please reveiw:) and sorry if I didn't get any British lingo right...**


	13. Chapter 13

**AU: I got all the Physics questions and answers from a website that you can search for. I got Gemini's argument from and article called,'String vs Loop Quantum Gravity fr Dummies.'**

**Disclaimer: I no own Who. I no have funds. **

Chapter 13

The Doctor walked 3 blocks to King Charles Highschool. The building was old. About 50 years old tomorrow if you want to be exact. There was graffiti all over the front of the building, and cigarettes littered all over the school lawn. When the Doctor got up the stairs to the door, a student got tackled to the ground by school security for ,from what he could hear, carrying cocaine. The Doctor went through the doors and through the metal detectors. After asking students where the office was, he went to the front desk.

A rather large woman sat there, typing away at the computer. Her thick black hair was piled up on top of her head in a bee hive fashion. She had bright purple eye shadow and neon pink lipstick. Which didn't look too bad compared to the cat vest she was wearing. The Doctor cleared his throat and spoke,"Ah hello. Yes uum. I'm the new physics teacher John Smith. I was just wondering where my class room was and other teacher stuff like that."

The lady, whose name plate said Bess Anderson, looked up at him from her glasses and said,"We didn't get any notification of any new teacher filling in for . I'll have to see your ID."

The Doctor smiled and flashed her his psychic paper a couple of times,"Look here's my ID, my references, and degree. I have a degree in everything really cause I'm just that clever, but the Queen told me herself to be the physics teacher here to straighten things out since you lot are doing a pretty shotty job at teaching. So yes, where is my classroom and class list?"

Bess's eyes were wide at 'credentials' and rambling. Without blinking or saying anything, she handed him a pile of papers. The Doctor smiled and said,"Thanks Bess dear."

When the Doctor opened the door to Lab 205B, he was immediately hit with the sounds of rebellious teenagers. There were paper airplanes and balls flying through the air. Music was blaring as students were dancing on table tops. The Doctor walked in slowly, eyeing each of the students, telling them mentally to settle. Each child walked back to their seats, looking at their new teacher. Boys got anxious. Girls got infatuated. The Doctor got to the front of the room and began,"PHYSICS! Physics. Pphhhyyysicsss. Love that word. Physics!"

He wrote ' ' on the dry erase board in red marker,"My name is . I shall be your teacher for the rest of the school year. So..get used to this face and try to keep up and not be dull."

The Doctor looked about the room and noticed that there was only 24 students in the room. This period had 25. The Doctor cleared his throat and asked,"We seem to be missing someone. Who's not here?"

A girl with blonde hair in the front raised her hand. The Doctor looked at her and immediately hoped Gemini wasn't friends with her. She had very dark eye make up, large hoop earrings, and was sporting a black jumper that showed too much skin for a 15 year old. He pointed at her and said,"Yes you what your name?"

She snapped her gum and said,"Names Abigail. Gemini is the one that's missin. She's my best mate. Don't worry she'll be here soon. She does this all the time. Probably in the office."

On cue Gemini burst in through the door,"Oi! Listen the lot of you! Old Richardson just left to Rio! For a whole week we got no Physics! They can't get another teacher to come in cause they all scared off! You're very much welcome!"

The Doctor's mouth was opened wide. The old Gemini was far gone. Her curly hair had been straightened and cut to have bangs. The rest of her still long hair was put up messily at the top of her head. Her makeup was done up in the same fashion as Abigail. Her cute style had been replaced with a tough and, unfortunately, sexy look. Gemini had a dark green jacket that had the sleeves rolled up. Her purple tank top showed too much for a father's liking, as did her jean shorts. The classroom said nothing at Gemini's speech so she laughed,"What's the matter? Don't believe me? I just got out of the Head Master's office and he told me the whole story!"

The Doctor couldn't take it anymore,"What were you doing in the Head Masters office Ms..."

He trailed off not sure what last name she went by. Gemini turned to see the owner of the voice and smiled cheekily,"Williams. Gemini Williams. And who might you be sweetie?"

The Doctor stood tall,blushing at the fact his own daughter called him sweetie, "I'm . I just finished telling the class that I will be your new Physics teacher for the rest of the year. If you weren't late you would've heard all that already."

Gemini smirked and sauntered to her seat next to Abigail. She kicked her feet up unto the desk and continued smirking at her new teacher. He was cute. Though she didn't have a crush on him like some of the other girls already did, she saw him as a challenge. And oh did she love a challenge. He looked innocent enough to tease. The Doctor was slowly getting frustrated. She was acting so much like River. It was so odd. He walked over to her seat and said," I'm going to have to ask you to take your boots off the table. It's highly disrespectful."

Gemini gave a cheeky grin and asked playfully,"What's the matter teach? Can't handle a bad girl?"

She winked. She actually winked. Two could play at this game. Though it felt so wrong. So he said,"Oh I love a bad girl me. Though I'm not into girls... I'm into women."

Gemini laughed as she took her black boots off the desk top,"Oh you're just grand. Just my mum's type."

A brown haired boy behind her said,"Your mum is so desperate any guy is her type!"

Any mirth that was in her eyes, immediately left when the words left the boy's lips. A murmur went through the crowd. Gemini swirled around and smacked the boy upside the head. She started holler,"You got some nerve Parker! Talking about my mum! By the way I saw your mum over on 7th street yesterday working the corner. Or was it your dad? I can never tell the difference."

Everyone in the class started yelling.

'Oooh!'

"She got you!"

"Suck it loser!"

"Gemini got game!"

"Parker man why you mess with her?"

"She needs to calm down. She doesn't need another trip to the office. 5th time this week this morning."

The Doctor clapped his hands to quiet everyone. He then whispered to Gemini, "Stay after class."

Gemini rolled her eyes, and sat back down in her seat. The Doctor smiled, straightened his bow tie and began,"Lets see what you all know! Don't raise your hand just yell it out if you know the answer. Much more fun that way. First question! An airplane accelerates down a runway at 3.20 m/s2 for 32.8 s until it finally lifts off the ground. Determine the distance traveled before takeoff."

After a minute Gemini answered,"1,720 meters."

The Doctor then said,"Correct. Now, A feather is dropped on the moon from a height of 1.40 meters. The acceleration of gravity on the moon is 1.67 m/s2. Determine the time for the feather to fall to the surface of the moon."

After another minute Gemini started to open her mouth, but then the Doctor cut her off,"Nope not you. Anyone else?"

No one had the answer, so he sighed and said,"Alright smart mouth what's the answer?"

Gemini smiled at the fact that she got her way and answered,"1.29 seconds."

It went on like this for the next half hour. The Doctor coming up with harder and more intricate questions for Gemini. Gemini was getting a real kick out of it. She knew she was brilliant, and she loved to show off. This was absolutely perfect. Exasperating the teacher, while proving her intelligence.

The Doctor was getting more and more flustered with Gemini until he snapped,"String or Loop Quantum Gravity? AND tell me why!"

Gemini leaned in close other elbows and began,"Obviously the better theory is Loop Quantum Gravity. First off the obvious, we have gravity! Loop Quantum matches Einsteins theory of gravity on large scales!"

The Doctor then cut in,"Yes but so does Sting theory."

"Only in special cases. Anyway in low energy versions of the theory, LQG contains gravitons. And also, two masses placed in accordance with Newton's law of gravity will attract each other. Also we're able to make black holes in accordance with LQG matching Berkenstein's prediction of black hole entropy. ALSO , black holes contain only so much space instead of infinite space, to which Loop Quantum Gravity agrees with! Not to mention that gamma ray burst radiation doesn't travel all at the same speed! To which we can infer that light travels at different speeds, to which Loop Quantum Gravity coincides with! ALSO, Loop Quantum Gravity says that time and space is interlocked and woven together! Time and space is not a single stream, but multiple things put together like a fabric, which Einstein theorized, which is how we can properly theorize different dimensions and time travel, have I impressed you YET ?!"

The Doctor just smiled at his daughter and said softly,"That and more."

Gemini breathed deeply and let it all out with a huff. The bell for the end of the period sounded, and Gemini got out of her chair like everyone else, and began to leave. The Doctor just raised his voice over the noise and said,"Gemini a word if you please!"

Gemini rolled her eyes and and said to Abigail,"I'll catch up with you in English yeah?"

She walked back into the classroom and sat on one of the desks, clearly showing her boredom. The Doctor sat in his desk and propped his feet up on the desk, arms cross his chest. The Doctor then said,"Gemini I would like you to tell your mother that I am coming over to your home tonight to have a meeting with her."

Gemini's eyes went wide,"Please sir don't write me up! Headmaster said one more write up this month and I'm out of the college fund program! I need to get these scholarships sir please! I'll do anything!"

The Doctor went over to Gemini because she began to cry. Actual tears, not fake tears of someone just trying to get out of trouble. "No no Gemini you aren't in trouble. I just want to have a conversation with your mum, concerning your education. Dry your eyes. Now run along ok? Get to class."

The rest of the day dragged on for the Doctor. None of the students were even remotely clever. So he was rather bored. When the final bell rant he grabbed his papers and started walking home quickly. As he was walking, he recognized Gemini's green jacket. Not to raise alarm, he just went on his merry way. After a bit, Gemini turned around a couple times, to see if he was following her. After a while Gemini got frustrated,"OI! Got a problem mate? Stop following me ya pedophile!"

"Gemini it's just me !"

" ?...Where ya headin?"

"Oasis Apartment Complex."

"You. Live there?"

"Yeah flat 1105. Why?"

Gemini's mouth gaped,"I live in flat 1106. We live right across from each other."

By this time the Doctor had caught up with Gemini, and they had started walking together,"Well. Maybe we can have more physics debates then."

Gemini laughed,"Yeah maybe."

They had gone up the elevator and gotten to their flats when Gemini asked,"Hey, my mum should be here any minute now. Care to just sit and wait?"

The Doctor smiled,"Sure. If its not to much trouble."

The Doctor went in the flag and gasped. There was a man passed out on the floor of the living room. Probably drunk from what he could tell. There were beer bottles all around the man. Gemini immediately felt embarrassed. Here was her teacher, the only one who challenged her at school, at her home, and here was her mum's stupid boyfriend passed out drunk in the middle of it all. It was so like Roderick to do this. Gemini scrunched her eyes and apologized to the Doctor,"I'm so sorry. My mums stupid boyfriend. I'll get him to leave."

Boyfriend. The mere thought of the words stabbed him in the heart. He could barely breathe. Though that was wiped out of his mind when he saw Gemini repeatedly kicking Roderick's shin. Yelling at him to wake up. "Wake up ya stupid drunkard! My teacher is here and I don't need you and your idiocy here!"

Roderick woke up and grabbed Gemini's wrist and said,"You're so pretty Gem. Why don't ya give me a kiss."

Gemini tried to wiggle out of his grasp,"Stop it Roddy you're drunk. Ow stop it you're hurting me!"

Roderick just pulled her in closer,"Aw stop it Gemmy. I know you like me. You're mum ain't here. She don't gotta know. No one will know."

"I will."

Roderick looked at the Doctor with drunken confusion,"Who the heck are you?"

The Doctor took off his jacket and said,"I'm John Smith. I'm Gemini's Physics teacher. I demand you let her go, and leave presently."

Roderick let Gemini go, and wobbled over to the Doctor. They stayed there looking at each other for a moment, before Roderick tried to left hook him. The Doctor easily blocked him, and punched Roderick in the gut. It was an easy fight due to Roderick's drunken state. Within minutes he was subdued. The Doctor called Joe the land lord, and Roderick was escorted out by police for attempted rape within minutes.

When it was all over, the Doctor looked over to Gemini, who was wiping away tears while doing Algebra II homework. The Doctor questioned her to see if she was alright, to which she answered," Yeah I'm fine. It's not like the others haven't tried before. I'm just...embarrassed that you saw that."

The Doctor was about to inquire how many times this had happened, when someone entered the apartment. "Gemini! Oh my God are you alright? I'll kill him! Oh my God Gemini I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry! Oh my poor baby."

The Doctor almost began to cry. There was River. Holding Gemini close. It took every fiber of his being not to grab River and kiss her. He had gone so long without holding them, it was torture not to touch them. River must have felt his presence, because she immediately turned around, put Gemini behind her and asked harshly,"Who the heck are you? What are you doing here?"

Gemini put her mum's arm down and said calmly,"Mum chill out. This is my new physics teacher. He wanted to talk to you today. He lives right across the hall from us so I invited him in since I knew you were gonna be home soon. He was here when Roderick acted out and..saved me."

River looked at him and asked,"You saved Gemini? Th-thank you. So much."

She stood up and brushed herself off, put her hand out and said,"Melody Williams. You are?"

The Doctor answered,"John Smith."

River, or Melody, smiled and went about the business of hosting for a teacher. The Doctor just sat down, listening to his wife chatter. Though he supposed she wasn't his wife anymore. Because she really no idea who he was.

**A review would be nice:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AU: Hey everyone! 2,000 reads this month! OHMYGOSH! Thank ya'll so much! I would like to apologize though for the last chapter. For some reason the words ' ' kept getting cut out. Only that name. Don't ask me why, I don't know how it happened. Now lets rap this thing up! Or try to... **

**Disclaimer: Really? Do ya gotta ask? No I don't own Who. **

**Chapter 14 **

Melody Williams had experienced a hard life. Due to her reckless behavior, she was tossed around foster homes her whole childhood. Because of this, Melody had never had a proper education, much less gotten to attend college. Though she did read. Melody read everything. It was the only thing that consoled her in her rough childhood. Once she got into high school and beyond, she took up more challenging topics. Whatever she could acquire. The Alchemist, Crime and Punishment, Animal Farm. She had also read Mein Kampf, to which at the end she deduced that the third reich was a good bit of rubbish. As soon as she got out of high school, she met Gemini's father, who left shortly after finding out about the pregnancy. Friends told Melody to give up the baby, but when Gemini was finally born, Melody couldn't put her down. Being so clever and resourceful, she took up as many odd jobs as she could, to give Gemini the life she never had. Eventually they settled in this apartment, with Melody working as the bartender for the pub across the street. She thought that she had done remotely well keeping Gemini out of trouble, but Gemini had unfortunately inherited Melody's rebellious nature. They both were just felt to smart to bound by rules.

Now here was yet another teacher, probably to discuss Gemini's issues. Though this one was different. The other teachers who had come for a parent meeting, looked at her with scorn, and wrinkled their noses at their humble apartment. However made himself at home, and was talking to her and Gemini like actual people. Melody felt 's eyes on her for a good bit of the time. Which made her smile, because to be honest, she was having a hard time keeping her eyes off of this gangly, oddly dressed...hunk. Any other teacher that she met anywhere was old and stuffy. was young and bright. Melody was...intrigued. The Doctor was in awe of River...or as he should address her now. Her hair...why was is so...fantastic? It was now down to the middle of her back. He just wanted to tangle his fingers in it. He knew this meeting was to be restrained to just being a parent teacher meeting. Though there was no harm in looking, or ogling was there? Melody walked over to the dinner table with two cups of tea, and sat in front the Doctor. She leans forward and said,"What has she done?"

The Doctor laughed,"Oh she's a handful , but that's not what I'm here for."

River smiled and said,"Please, call me Melody. Really though? You're not here to talk about Gemini's scandalous behavior. Her excessive tardiness. Her flirtatious and rebellious attitude. Her inability to be quiet. Her need to be correct all the time? Or has a new antic arisen ?"

The Doctor laughed,"John, please. Now those are all true. Melody, your daughter is absolutely brilliant. I'm without a doubt the best person their is at physics, yet Gemini was able to answer all my questions without fail. She's remarkable. Though I notice she does not get the proper education at the school. She is constricted by the schools ridiculously low standards. If I may, I would like to tutor her after school. To further her education so that she may stretch her limits. I hear she desperately wants to go to a university? What does she want to do?"

Melody smiled and said,"She changes every single day. She wanted to be a physicist last week. Went on and on about time travel. Then two days ago she started talking about space. Then this week she completely changed. She wants to be an archeologist now."

The Doctor gasped,"No! No! Why would she want to do that?"

"Got a problem with archeologists?"

"Archeology is nothing more than idle gossip. Wait... You're not an archeologist are you?"

Melody laughed,"Of course not! You think me and Gemini would be having to share a bedroom if we got that kind money?"

The Doctor blushed,"No I suppose not. What do you do Melody?"

"I specialize in bar-tending."

"That's so cool!"

"Wow..they make cool teachers now?"

"Well what would you call me?", The Doctor said leaning back in his chair and putting his hands up.

Melody sized him up,"A physics teacher with a bow tie?"

They went on like this. The teacher and the bar tender. Gemini laughed from listening to them go from talking about schooling, to shamelessly flirting. The walls were so thin she could hear nearly every word that was being said. The Doctor and Melody went on talking till midnight, until River made him go home. The Doctor didn't want to leave. Not without asking,"Melody...would you mind...having dinner with me tomorrow? In my apartment? I'll cook."

Melody smiled at his fidgeting,"Sure."

Oddly enough, she was ecstatic he asked. As horrid as it sounded, she was attracted to her daughter's young teacher. She was very attracted to this man that fell out of the sky. And it appeared that he was very attracted to her as well. _'Yep,'_ she thought,_'I still got it.' _Melody closed the door behind the Doctor, and the Doctor jumped in the air with glee. He was dancing for a bit until a voice said,"Oi!"

The Doctor froze, afraid that he embarrassed himself in front of River. He turned around to find Gemini, leaning on the doorframe smiling smugly. Gemini chuckled out,"Excited for your date aren't you ?"

The Doctor straightened his bow tie and said quietly,"Well uh...yes. You're not...against this are you?"

Gemini pushed herself off the door frame and closed the door. Then leaning against the ugly green door said,"Of course not. Just, you be good to her alright? From what I can tell, you're a good man. But some of the others were 'good men' too."

The Doctor's stomach cringed at the sound of 'others'. Gemini must have saw this, because she rolled her eyes and started getting cross,"Now don't be like that. My mother is not what it sounds like. She is the most respectable woman I know. She just...she tries to find guys that love her for her, not for her looks. I just... I hope you see her for more than what's on the outside yeah?"

The Doctor nodded. Gemini smiled and said,"Well then, goodnight . See you in Physics. And after school I suppose yeah?" The Doctor laughed in agreement. Gemini pointed a finger at him and said,"Now you look good for her yeah? Lose the bowtie and suspenders. You look...nerdy."

The Doctor put his thumbs through his braces and shook his head. Gemini rolled her eyes and said with a giggle,"Ugh fine. I'll at least dress her up. Unless its casual. You know what you guys are adults you guys will figure it out. Hopefully."

The Doctor went to bed that night, excited for his Saturday night date with . The Doctor woke up bright and early at 6 am. To most people, waking up on Saturday at 6 am is awful, but the Doctor was never one for sleep and to be honest, his space looked awful. He had papers thrown across the old table, the kitchen needed fixing, the toilet wasn't working, the shower head had low pressure, and the couch...should be TARDIS blue. So at 6 in the morning the Doctor went to apartment 101 to ask to borrow tools, and went back to tinkering with the apartment.

He was having a war with the refrigerator when a knock came at the door. He opened the peeling door to find a blushing Gemini. Inwardly he was laughing. Her hair was big and curly, with a few corkscrews sticking out in odd places. He liked it though. It's what River's hair look like after waking up. Gemini was shifting her weight from one foot to the other when she asked timidly,"Good morning . Uhm..how are you."

Gemini tucked a curl behind her ear so she could see his face. The Doctor cocked a brow and laughed,"Very well thank you. And you?"

Gemini rubbed the back of her neck,"Fine I-I guess. I was j-just wondering. If uhm..you had any...milk you could spare...and uhm...cereal."

Gemini muttered the last part. Embarrassed that she and her mum couldn't afford basic cereal, and a repair man to fix the fridge. Right when she said that, the refrigerator made a loud bang, and smoke started to curl from the freezer. The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut, bit his lip and asked,"Take out?"

**Please review?**


	15. Chapter 15

AU: Woo Hoo yeah 4,000 reads! Yippee! Sitting at home here writing with Bronchitis. Ain't nobody got time for that! Though I guess it's a blessing in disguise cause I can stay home and to try and finish this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Who at all. Zilch. Nada.

Chapter 15

Mrs. Fitzgerald was a nosey woman. The 60 year old woman's favorite past time in fact was to sit on her apartment porch, and spy on people walking the streets below. This Saturday morning she spat out her coffee when she saw the ridiculous Williams girl dancing in the sidewalk with the new, gangly, bow tie wearing tenant. When she looked closer, she saw that they were singing christmas carols, dancing in a circle, hands held, in their pajamas. Giggling resounded against the brick and cement buildings, getting looks of confusions from passers by. immediately made her way across the street to the sleazy pub, where she knew that the crazy Melody Williams worked. When she walked in, she had to keep from inhaling the smell of sweat, alcohol and cigarette smoke coming from the far end of the bar. She walked to the main bar, to see the shapely woman mixing drinks, grabbing beers and chatting with customers. sat down next to a clearly inebriated man, who was trying and failing to woo Melody. The old woman rolled her eyes. Melody was in no position to dress like that. She had a daughter at home. Melody shouldn't be wearing those low cut tops and skin tight jeans. Not to mention Melody was loud, and annoyingly smart.

Melody saw and inwardly groaned. This crazy lady was always sticking her nose in her business. Telling her how she was raising Gemini wrong. Criticizing her dress. Critiquing her job, and saying how she needed to find a good man. Though she smiled on the outside, because she knew it annoyed the woman when she did. She walked up to and greeted her cheerfully,"Why good morning ! Can I get you anything?"

The sour woman scowled and answered,"Nothing thank you. Though I would like you to know that your daughter is absolutely outrageous. I saw her gallivanting in the streets with the new tenant in their sleep clothes, singing and laughing like mad people! From their direction and what I could pick up I think they're headed to the diner for breakfast. Is she...looking...for older men presently?"

Melody closed her eyes and rolled them. She looked at and quirked the corners of her mouth up, and said strained,"I'll go check on her. Thank you for your help."

Melody grabbed her black coat and scarf and started jogging to Mel's Diner. It took her roughly ten minutes running past people. When she finally got inside of the brightly lit restaurant, she burst out laughing. There was John and her daughter, in their pjs laughing and talking as if they owned the place. There were mile high stacks of plates, with eggs, pancakes, waffles and glasses of juice and milk. John started yelling,"Ugh yogurt and toast! How can you eat that?"

Gemini retorted back,"How can you eat eggs! It's like eating a fetus!"

That got them looks from surrounding customers, which only made the duo guffaw. Then Gemini asked the Doctor,"So what are you cooking for my mum tonight? Can you actually cook?"

The Doctor looked away and started to speak, when he saw Melody and shouted,"Oi! You there! Come and eat with us!"

Gemini laughed and flourished her hand to present the messy table.

Melody laughed and walked over to Gemini, placing her hands on her daughters shoulders. Then giggled,"What on Earth are you two doing? You gave Fitzgerald a heart attack!"

Gemini looked up quickly,"Did she survive?"

Melody looked at her teen questioningly,"Yes...She's fine."

"Dang it."

The Doctor snorted, then quickly stopped when he saw Melody giving him a warning look. Then he quickly said,"We wanted to go out and get some breakfast since I didn't have any in my apartment yet. Gemini was also going to help me with shopping for dinner."

Melody raised a brow,"Gemini, you? Are going to help? With grocery shopping?"

While biting into a strawberry,"Yeah mum. Why not?"

Melody smirked,"Last time I sent you shopping, you came back with nothing on my list. Though you did manage to get more cookies, milk, cereal and bananas than we could eat."

Gemini shrugged"This time I have with me."

Melody smirked at the Doctor, mentally broadcasting that she thought that he wouldn't make a difference to her shopping habits. The Doctor said with a pout,"I'll have you know I'm a certified mature adult."

Gemini snorted,"Oh yeah? When did ya get that certificate."

The Doctor shot back,"When I stopped myself from putting straws in my nose in front of our waitress."

Melody threw her head back and laughed, making the Doctor grin devilishly. Which in turn made Gemini give a sly grin looking back and forth from the two adults. Then she finally stood up and said,"Well mummy dear, me and have shopping to do. So you get back to work then at 4 get back home and get all pretty. So shoo!"

Melody smiled and ruffled Gemini's curls, she was so happy that Gemini decided to stop straightening them out. Melody then departed, comforted in the knowledge that her Gemini was safe and sound with John. Gemini got up and tugged her sweatshirt around her a little tighter, and chuckled as tugged his ugly scarf around his neck and put out his arm, so as to link arms. The insane duo skipped down the street, to the supermarket. When the Doctor went inside, he stood in awe of the fluorescent light, and the shopping buggies. He looked excitedly and asked Gemini,"Are we allowed to ride in those?"

Gemini furrowed her brows and laughed,"It's not encouraged, but they're aren't any rules saying we can't."

The Doctor grinned wickedly and grabbed a buggy,"Get in."

Gemini stepped back,"Wh-what? You can't be serious!"

The Doctor said quickly,"Miss Williams very rarely in my serious. One of the few things I am serious about is fun. So what do you say? This is the only time a teacher is going to let you be reckless."

Gemini bit her lip and said,"Alright teach."

Gemini climbed into the buggy and they were off. Down the aisles they made a ruckus. The Doctor would go at high speeds, and jump on the buggy. They grabbed cookies, and juice and all types of sweets until Gemini put a halt to their escapade. She leaned back and said,"I think we need some fruit ."

The Doctor blew through his lips and said,"Fine. But we're only getting bananas!"

Gemini added,"And strawberries."

"Why would we get strawberries?"

"You can't have bananas without strawberries sir. Plus strawberries make any dinner date more romantic."

"Strawberries aren't even in season! And anyway it isn't that romantic!"

"Oh isn't it? I've seen the way you look at her. And the way she looks at you, it's so sweet I think I've gotten a cavity."

The Doctor pouted and said,"Yeah well maybe I do...have an... Attraction...oh fine your mother is extremely attractive and I've never felt that way about anyone before her!"

He clamped his mouth shut as Gemini's jaw dropped. He just blew his whole plan. Everything was down the drain. She put her hand over her mouth. When she removed her hand, she said,"Well then my good sir. We're going to have to make this the most romantic first date in a crappy apartment the world has ever known then huh?"

She clapped her hands and pointed forward,"Onward! To the pasta!"

They made all their rounds and gathered everything they needed to fix up a romantic dinner of spaghetti and toast(to the Doctor's objection). Then they went to get red roses and candles, also to the Doctor's objection, who said that it was too seductive. To which Gemini responded,"That's the idea teach."

They spent the rest of the afternoon fixing the apartment, as to prepare the meal. Sooner than they anticipated it, 4 o'clock came, and Gemini bolted out of the apartment to talk to her mum. The Doctor quickly got dressed in his signature bowtie and suspenders. He was just putting on his jacket when a knock came at the door. When he opened the door, he couldn't help but whisper,"Yowzah."

There Melody stood, decked out in a white, long sleeve shirt, with a neckline that made the mind race. Her beautiful calves were showcased by her black miniskirt. What mostly made him groan was her lovely head of gold free flowing and shining. He gulped and pulled at his bow tie, finding difficult to get oxygen. Melody smirked at her young date. He obviously hadn't been with many women, which was strange because he was certainly handsome enough. This made her smile even wider. With a sultry voice that could kill she spoke,"Why hello Benjamin."

Oh how the mind races.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Pop Quiz! Do I own Who? Answer: No

Chapter 16

The date went on wonderfully. They were constantly flirting, a good deal more then most people would venture to on a first date would. The Doctor couldn't help but reach over and touch her golden skin, and just hold her hand tenderly. Thankfully Melody felt fond of him, she didn't pull away or act coy. She sat there sweetly, eating and touching his hand, and sometimes his foot under the table. Melody was in shock of the effort that was put into the meal and decorating. There were red candles and roses everywhere, even some on the floor around the telly and sofa. A smile crept up as she said,"My my John. Candles everywhere. Red roses and petals scattered. Are you trying to seduce me?"

The Doctor smiled,"Ah no. It was Gemini's idea."

Melody giggled,"Of course she did. She's nostalgic like that."

The Doctor looked in her eyes and said,"She's a great kid. Very kind, smart, creative, thoughtful, loads of fun. You two are a lot alike. I can tell why she's so proud of you."

Melody blushed. Never had a man talked to her like this. So kind and sweet. The way he held her hand with his large, pale calloused hands, was so new, yet she felt like their hands were made for each other. She felt awful and naive for saying it, but she felt a connection with John that she had never felt before. As she continued pondering, music coming from the outside of the door was playing. It was a slow waltz, it was smooth and beautiful. Melody rolled her eyes, Gemini knew what her mother liked. The Doctor grinned at the prospect of Gemini helping him so much. He stood up, walked slowly up to Melody, put out his hand, gave a debonair smile, and asked,"Melody, may I have this dance?"

Melody chuckled and gave her his hand, letting him lead her to the middle of the living room. The Doctor was hesitant to put his hands on her hips, not wanting to seem forward. Melody rolled her eyes, and placed his warm hands on her full hips. She put her hands around the Doctors neck, lightly touching the bit of hair on his neck. They swayed to the music. They stared into each others eyes, lost in romantic bliss. Around them there was nothing. Nothing but them and the music. After that song stopped, Gemini played another song,"At last. My love has come along. My lonely nights are over..."

The Doctor and Melody started laughing. They started dancing like teenagers, being silly and giving dramatic waves of arms. After a few lines in though, they became more intimate. The couple grew closer and closer together, until their bodies were touching, they were moving very slowly, just moving in time with the soulful music. By the end of the song, their faces were so close to one another, had they been a centimeter closer, there lips would've touched. Not that either of them would've minded. The Doctor stopped though, not sure what Melody's limits were on the first date. So a bit breathlessly he pulled back and asked,"How about a movie? The night is still young."

Melody smiled and nodded yes. Though she really wanted to kiss him, she was charmed at his nobility of not wanting to rush. Any other man would've snogged her right there, without even asking if she wanted it. The Doctor, still holding her hand, lead her to the now TARDIS blue sofa,"Oh what a pretty blue. I love it!", Melody commented.

The Doctor smiled. It was heart warming to know that she was still the child of the TARDIS. Even if she didn't remember it at the moment. The Doctor went to the television and brought out two DVDs he had rented,"All right Melody, which one? Wasn't sure which one you liked so I got both. I've got Titanic, and Lady and the Tramp. Love a good Disney movie, and you can never go wrong with a Disney classic like Lady and the Tramp!" Melody giggled and asked,"You know, both of these movies have a high class lady falling for a low class male. Are you implying something sir?"

The Doctor decided this time to show a bit of his feelings to Melody, hoping to move this a long. He was ever so impatient, and he hadn't told his wife she loved her in a long time,he couldn't,"The only thing I hope to imply , is that I am completely and utterly attracted to you. No, I am infatuated with you. You are a woman of class, compassion, love and beauty. You are one of a kind. The only thing I wish to imply is that I do indeed have feelings for you that are very very real."

Melody felt tears tickle her eyes. She whispered,"Then prove it ."

They leaned closer to each other, staring deep into each others eyes, right until their lips touched. For both of them, their lips colliding made a cosmic explosion inside their minds. The Doctor sighed and inwardly moaned at the feel of his wife's soft mouth on his once again. He cupped her face, and tangled the tips of his fingers in the curls in the back of her neck, the way he knew she liked. Melody gasped at the kiss. She hadn't expected it to feel this way. So soft, warm and spice filled. The way he held her, moved his lips with her was nothing short of spectacular. It was all so new, yet something that felt so familiar. Melody felt a twinge in her heart and stomach. Something that said,'He's special.' She could have kissed him for the rest of the night but she was only human so she eventually had to come up for air. Melody looked into his eyes, and realized for the first time how old they looked. She loved them. Melody hoarsely whispered,"John. I barely know you. But..it felt like...I've known you for a long long time"

The Doctor smiled,"Maybe in another life."

Just then gun shots were heard from across the streets, and they started coming closer. Melody jumped up and whispered,"Gemini."

The Doctor stood up and said,"Grab Gemini and bring her over here. I'd feel better if I knew what was here, and you two were safe in my apartment."

Melody nodded, and rushed out with the Doctor behind. The Doctor grabbed Gemini, while Melody grabbed absolute necessities. Gemini came in and said with a wink,"Wow looks nice in here. Having fun I assume?"

The Doctor blushed. Melody looked at the clock and said,"Oh my word it's midnight. Gemini it's time to get to bed lets go."

The Doctor said to Melody,"You two can sleep in my room, it's clean. I think Gemini made me put sheets on the mattress actually."

Melody turned around to face the Doctor,"Oh I don't intend on sleeping... unless you need to."

Gemini started laughing,"Oh? What do you intend to do mum?"

Melody flared her nose, like she always did when she was exasperated and said loudly,"Gemini Marie. Sleep. Now. Go."

Gemini chuckled as she went to her assigned sleeping area. Melody and the Doctor sat back down on the sofa, enjoying each others company in silence. Melody looked over the apartment around her. There wasn't much furniture. Yes it was only two days since coming in, but shouldn't he have at least some moving boxes? All there was, was the simple furniture that was provided in each apartment. Nothing personal in the flat at all. It seemed as though John didn't like to stay in one place for long. This thought made a knot in Melody's stomach. Melody then asked with a chuckle,"So you're not one to stay in one place are you John?"

The Doctor shook his head,"Nah. I'm a traveler. Too much stuff to see out there to just stay put."

Melody looked away from John's face. And said with a still voice,"How long are you staying here then?"

The Doctor held Melody a little closer,"Until I have to."

Melody said quietly,"When is that?"

The Doctor turned her around, tenderly lifting her chin to meet his eyes,"When you want me to."

For the second time that night they kissed. It was soft and loving Melody almost cried. For the first time in her life she felt safe and loved. Melody never wanted to leave this man's arms. Never had she believed in love at first sight, but slowly she was starting to believe that this is what it was. For the rest of the night they talked about anything and everything, Melody slowly falling for him more and more. At around 3 am they fell asleep on the worn couch, wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

For the next 2 months they got closer and closer to each other. Both of them falling head over heels for another. The Doctor was excited, for he was able to fall in love with his wife all over again, and boy was that an adventure. Melody was starting to believe that she had finally found her true love. This was the first relationship where she wasn't belittled, beaten or was the only one that was giving in the relationship. John escorted her to work every morning, helped her fix things around the flat, help Gemini with school work, and sometimes cooked supper for all three of them. Melody really believed that she was in love with this man. This wonderful man that just fell out of the sky.

Gemini was also in love with . Her mum had never been so happy. She loved having her teacher around. He made her laugh, and brought light to their once dismal life. Her mum was in love, and that made Gemini happy. With him Gemini excelled in school, and was making an impact on her friends as well.

It was the Friday before Christmas, when the Doctor started packing up his papers on his desk. He pulled on his coat, and put on the red scarf that Melody got him last week. The Doctor wished the other teachers a Merry Christmas as he made his way out the building. He was admiring the falling snowflakes, when he heard shouts of yelling, and the sound of fists against skin. He looked to his right,and saw a large group of students, surrounding two students fighting. One who was sitting on top of the other, quickly giving punches. Looking closer, he noticed a brown curly mass of hair on the one who was punching. It was Gemini. The Doctor dropped everything in the snow, and rushed towards the crowd. When he reached Gemini, he started pulling her off the boy, who he recognized as Parker. The Doctor started yelling, when Gemini began resisting,"Gemini stop it! Stop it!"

He turned her around to grab her, and his heart broke at her face. Her nose had a steady stream of blood coming out. Her bottom lip was puffy and cut. And there was a gash on her left eyebrow. Tears were streaming down her face. The Doctor looked down at Parker, and he was in worse shape. A black eye, bleeding lip. And blood gushing out of his nose. He looked dazed. The snow around him was red, from where they had been rolling around trying to be dominant. Gemini definitely inherited River's fierce fighting abilities. The Doctor gripped Gemini by the shoulders and asked harshly,"What happened here?"

Gemini began to yell,"That horrible human being called mum a slut for being with you! He said..."

Gemini hiccuped as she was crying so hard. The Doctor just held her close to his chest as the crowd dispersed. Parker eventually left, stumbling from the punches to the mouth and nose. The Doctor and Gemini grabbed their stuff and began walking home. When they got to The Doctor's apartment, he sat her down at the dinner table, and brought back a bowl of water with a cloth, and began to clean her face. Gemini was still sniffling and trembling. Her bottom lip was even more swollen, and was a deep red. Her nose only had a little bit of blood coming now, but the gash on her eye brow was now sticky. The Doctor took Gemini's hands in his and examined them. Covered in a mix of her own blood and Parker's. Some of the knuckles had their skin scraped, and Gemini winced as he poured antiseptic and hot water on them. The Doctor flinched when Gemini said in a shaky and hateful voice,"I hate them. All of them... I just want to leave this place..."

The Doctor looked at her, surprised at her words. Then Gemini gasped and said,"You're a traveler. Lets run away. You, me and mum. Lets go see the world . Lets leave this awful place. It sucks here."

The Doctor chuckled at her speech,"Maybe. Maybe next timeI'll take you and your mum with me."

The Doctor just sat with Gemini after the band aids were on her knuckles and the cut. After 5 minutes, Melody burst through the door,"What happened?"

The Doctor stood up,"Gemini defended herself that's all. A boy was trying rough her up, so she took care of herself. Nothing bad. Just a couple of scrapes. She'll be fine."

He hated telling a fib to Melody, but he knew that Gemini would be heart broken if Melody found out the story behind the fight. The reason behind Rule 1. The Doctor jumped up and said, trying to lighten the mood,"I have a fabulous idea, though all my ideas are indeed wonderful, why don't you all join me for Christmas?! I have friends coming in to join me, and I'm sure they will love to meet you. Great couple the Ponds. You'll love them."

Melody gave a worried look,"Oh I don't want to intrude on you and your friends festivities. You haven't seen them in ages."

The Doctor walked up slowly, flirting to make his once wife weak in the knees and Gemini laugh,"Oh , when will you learn that you are always welcome here? Hhmm?"

The Doctor stroked her jaw with his index finger, making Melody blush. Gemini laughed and said,"Oi! Get a room you two, before I barf!"

The Doctor smiled, clapped his hands and said,"So what do you say ladies? Fancy a Christmas in this dump with me and a couple of friends?"

Melody tightened her lips, then said with a smile,"Oh alright."

The Doctor grabbed the two women in a tight embrace, with them both laughing. The Doctor was so excited. He was about to get his family back.


	17. Chapter 17

**AU: I haven't clue what the crap is happening with my iPad. It refuses to keep or in the final product! This is getting ridiculous! Ugh, but I digress. Anyway I am terribly sorry for the delay! Please don't crucify me! This is an atrocity I know and I am terribly sorry! But here ya go...,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any characters related to the wonderful show.**

**Chapter 17(WHOA!)**  
The Doctor ran down the stairs to the TARDIS once Gemini and Melody left. He ran inside and started to yell,"PONDS! We've got a Christmas to attend to!"  
Amy came out of one of the corridors yelling,"One, with who? Two, it can't be Christmas! It's only been 5 minutes since you left stupid!"  
The Doctor got wide eyed started laughing, caressing the console, "Oh you sexy thing! Bless! Oh! The TARDIS slowed time in here for you so you wouldn't be stuck in here for 2 months! It's December outside! Anyway, we're having Christmas with your daughter and Gemini! Though they still don't know who they are quite yet, so don't say anything! RORY! Where are you?"  
Rory came running out of another corridor, confused,"Weren't you just here five minutes ago? What's all this about Christmas?"  
Rory stood still pondering, then shook his head, "Never mind. Time machine. I give up. What are we doing?"  
The Doctor started running about the console and pulled levers and pushed buttons erratically, until the TARDIS started flying. Amy wobbled over to the Doctor, trying to keep from falling,"Where are we going? I thought we were doing Christmas with River and Gemini!"  
The Doctor started explaining,"Well I need to drop off Vastra and Jenny, since the cant really come out without a fuss. Anyway we need a tree, and what better place to get a Christmas tree, then in Victorian London?!".  
The Doctor and the Ponds escorted Vastra and Jenny to their home. The lizard woman turned to face the Doctor and said,"I hope all goes well for you Doctor. Should you need us, we are always here."  
The Doctor looked at his reptilian friend with love. Always had faith in him. He new that she meant what she said. Always. Poor Vastra. She actually cried when she saw him in the cell screaming. It hurt so much. Her and him. To Vastra's surprise, the Doctor grabbed her in a tight embrace, tenderly kissing her cold, scaly forehead. To the Doctor, Vastra was the equivalent of a sister, and these signs of affection signified that. When the Doctor drew back, he wiped away stray tears from her face. He smiled,"It'll be alright. Merry Christmas! Who knows?! We may come for Christmas. Tomorrow. Next year. 2 years. We'll see!"  
Jenny and Vastra laughed and waved from their doorstep,"Goodbye Doctor! Have fun tree hunting!"  
The snow was falling peacefully in the cold afternoon of the day. Little fluffs of snow swirled and danced through the sky, eventually landing in the company's hair and lashes, giving them an enchanting look. Amy was relishing the moment with her boys, loving the sound of the crunching snow beneath her boots. The Doctor lead the way, looking like a child pointing out nearly every tree, and wanting the biggest ones, until Rory sensibly pointed out that height might be a problem in the small apartment. As Rory and the Doctor were bickering about the size of one of the trees, Amy rolled her eyes, and took in the landscape. It truly was a winter wonderland. The clean snow blanketed the ground, and continued to do so gently and at a steady pace. The trees stuck out randomly and erratically from the ground, with bits of snow at the top looking like stocking caps. Van Gogh would have had a field day painting this.  
Amy continued admiring the view when she saw it. The most beautiful tree imaginable. It was about as tall as the Doctor, full, green and lush in the snow. The epitome of Christmas tree. Unadulterated by any means. It was perfect. Amy yelled without looking away from the tree,"Oi! Children! I've found a better one!"  
Rory walked over and said,"Oh. That's a good one."  
The Doctor stomped over and started to pout,"Amelia, my tree was the best! This one can't possibly...oh..."  
The time traveler and his in-laws stood in awe. The Doctor soon got very excited and started jumping up and down,"Lets cut it down! Rory, do the axe thing lets move it!"  
Rory stepped up to the tree, and was about to swing until he noticed something. The tree was too low to the ground. He couldn't use an axe without hurting the branches. Rory rolled his eyes,"Doctor, I can't use this axe. The tree is too low."  
The Doctor put up a finger and opened his coat. He reached inside, and carefully pulled out a two person saw. Amy and Rory's mouth hung open in shock. Amy started laughing,"I swear, you are just like Mary Poppins."  
The Doctor shook his head while kneeling down the snow to help Rory,"No no no, Mary is like me. I gave her that bag and taught her how to properly put stuff in it."  
Amy laughed,"Oh? Is that before or after you took her to the snog box?"  
Without thinking the Doctor said,"After. Wait no! What?!"  
Amy fell down in the snow from laughter,"Oh so Mary wasn't so practically perfect in every way! Snogging in a womanizer's TARDIS!"  
The Doctor stood up indignantly,"I am not a womanizer! Women just throw themselves at me! It's not my fault!"  
Rory even started giggling under the tree. So it went on like this, the three best friends in the snow. Rory and Amy poking fun at their Doctor, as he got more and more flustered and embarrassed. Oh how he missed his Ponds. Two months without his Amelia and Centurion.  
Though the tree was relatively small, it was so thick that it was extremely heavy for the three of them, and it was rather hard getting it through the door. To the poor Doctor's frustration, the dear TARDIS didn't widen the door for her thief. In fact, she found it amusing, that the humans and Time Lord were pushing the tree through the door with such difficulty. Had they angled the fir a bit, it would have glided easily. The Doctor was such a child at times. Before her stupid Doctor completely ruined the tree, the TARDIS made the door a tiny bit wider, which made the Doctor and Rory fall on top of each other. The Doctor was on top of Rory, and didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon. Rory started sputtering, when the Doctor commented,"Rory, you have lovely eyes."  
Rory sputtered some more while pushing off his alien friend. Muttering about how strange aliens were, and how the Doctor needed to get River back so they can flirt. The Doctor stood up grinning, as if nothing weird had happened, and put his thumbs in his braces, looking like a cheeky little boy. Amy put her arms around her soldier, and said with a hint of possession in her voice,"Doctor, please don't say that to my husband."  
The Doctor stuck out his bottom lip,"No one said anything about you flirting with yourself!"  
Amy got a mischievous ginger glint in her eyes,"Oh! So you admit to flirting with my husband?! My Rory?!"  
The Doctor got very red in the face. It was not supposed to sound like that. Just once. Once! He wanted to tease his Ponds without them coming back at him! He began to scratch his face nervously, a habit that had formed awhile ago that he couldn't seem to break. The started to blunder,"I-I-No I- SHUT UP AMELIA I MISS MY WIFE. I HAVE NO ONE TO FLIRT WITH."  
Amy started giggling uncontrollably. Rory just shook his head. His best friend was completely head over heels for his daughter. He was bound to go crazy. The Doctor was only gone for a few minutes, when he re-appeared from one of the hallways, lugging a large red tote, that was labeled,'Christmas Thingies', with a candy cane scribbled haphazardly beside the label. The Doctor finally got it on the main floor with a thud, and the muffled sound of jingle bells. After taking a few breathes, the Doctor began flying around the console. Fidgeting, twitching, sliding. It's what he did all the time. He never stopped. The thought of River and Gemini being his again; just in time for Christmas, it made his movements much faster and hyped. He felt adrenaline and excitement pump through his mind and body. His whole body tingled to go faster. To do more. To be greater. Eventually the TARDIS landed outside the apartment complex. The Doctor and Rory got the tree out, while Amy brought in the large bin of Christmas decorations, which was oddly fairly light. A couple more trips back and forth from the TARDIS, the trio had clothes that were needed, all the decorations, and anything extra they felt they needed.  
For the past two months of the Doctor staying here at the flat, there had become an air of domesticity. The Doctor had actually bought furniture for the flat, with the help of Gemini and Melody of course.  
The gray and green couch, had been replaced by a dark blue couch, that had been refurnished the some nice blue fabric he and Gemini had found. One weekend he cleaned and fixed his whole apartment, along with Melody's apartment, so that now both apartments looked brand new. There was still little furniture, but now there was just enough so it could be called a home. Amy walked in and nodded her head in approval. Never would she expect her Raggedy Man to have any form of domestics. Rory took a stroll around the apartment. The rest of the place wasn't too grand, but his flat wasn't half bad. This was definitely not a bachelor pad. There were papers stacked in odd places, with varying grades and handwriting. The furniture somehow coordinated. The place didn't have that smell of male independence. It smelled like time energy(Rory had placed this smell in his memory forever), cleanliness, and a hint of...River. Rory turned quickly around to face his son-in-law,"Has River been here recently?"  
The Doctor nodded,"Yeah. We landed 2 hours after they left here and went across the hall. Why?"  
Rory shrugged,"Just smelled like her in here."  
The Doctor stood up from putting the tree in the stand and put his thumbs in the base of his suspenders, and cocked a brow(he was becoming more Pond everyday), "You recognize your daughters scent?"  
Without looking at the Doctor he spoke,"Yeah, and you recognize the sound that her heels make so...I win."  
The Doctor made a face behind Rory; upset that he lost. The Doctor and his in-laws passed the time merrily. They went about the flat putting up obscure Christmas objects,somehow making them look fashionable. Like they were completely serious about buying them, and knew exactly where to place them. The were Santas,Snowmen, and Reindeer scattered neatly around. Then there was the tree. It was perfect. There were fairy lights and bulbs and and tinsel. There was red and gold and a bit of blue dotting all around the green monument. All around, no matter where you stood, there was a sparkle and light. The finishing piece however, was the crystal star that sat precariously at the top. The star was clear with golden gild at the edges. With the fairy lights surrounding the bottom, it exuded a glow that was simply beautiful.  
Amy stepped back, with her pale hands over her mouth, eyes glistening,"Oh it's lovely. I don't think I've ever seen a prettier tree boys."  
Rory stepped back with her. Admiring the view. The Doctor stood right where he was. Christmas had always been his favorite Earth holiday. It was the one day that there was peace on this world it seemed. Families came together and loved each other. He loved watching them, his little humans. So bright eyed and cheerful. It was truly something special. The moment of peace was interrupted when Amy gasped,"Ohmygod. We forgot! There's Christmas shopping to be done!"


End file.
